RESOLUTION
by Gul Melset
Summary: A traitor is brought to trial, and Kira returns to Cardassia Prime as a witness for the prosecution and, at the same time, for the will of the Cardassians to rebuild both their world and their society.


Resolution

            Four years had passed since the end of the Dominion war. The massive efforts made by all worlds devastated by incursions were showing results as recovery of the affected systems was accelerating in all areas. In spite of massive damage to the worlds of the Empire, the efforts of the Cardassian population were becoming increasingly obvious; on all the planets in the central systems the consequences of the destruction were being eliminated, ruins replaced by new buildings. Everyone was grateful that the past months had been relatively quiet - most of the problems with deliveries had eased off so that work could proceed undisturbed. At present there was even the possibility of returning two of the industrial replicators within the next few weeks; this thought was an element that served to further motivate those involved in reconstruction.

            Some of the remaining recipient systems within the territory of the Federation and several non-aligned unions now needed but little assistance, for them, it had mainly been a question of repairing some elements of their installations; others had even managed to become fully independent of aid once again. A few of those concerned had been requested to take over organization of assistance to neighbouring worlds. This meant that supply lines were greatly shortened, thus facilitating repartition and making it easier to react to any unforeseen events.

            Only five days previously, a team of fifteen Cardassian experts had passed through Deep Space 9 on their way to Trill. To the relief of all organizers on- and offworld who had assisted in implementing the program's development, Ambassador Troi's project was revealing itself an unmitigated success so that, at any given time, roughly twenty to twenty-five groups were stationed on various worlds. Certainly, preconceptions were undeniable, often openly shown, but that was only to be expected and would be the case for generations to come - too much had happened in the course of the Border and, later, the Dominion Wars. To judge by the reports Melset and the others involved in this project were sent at regular intervals, there fortunately were no serious conflicts. Immersion courses in customs and traditions which both Cardassian and host company participants were required to attend had served to circumvent potential misunderstandings.

            The element that had made the greatest impression was the request of the individuals concerned: they had stipulated their employers provide them with but simplest rations and quarters; the members of the teams were unanimous in stating that the greater portion of their income was to be transferred directly to the Cardassian Bureau of Reconstruction. When the matter had been made public, they had subsequently been asked to give interviews. The spokesmen of the teams had acceded to the query; the Cardassians' explanations together with the comments of the news services had increased willingness to contract with Cardassians - this request had turned out to be quite unexpected as it appeared so contrary to what everyone had been led to expect of their often-maligned people. No doubt it would give greater leverage to efforts with the goal of mitigating the reservations expressed by many concerning close cooperation with Cardassians.

            Shortly before inception of this programme, however, some well-meaning members of the UFP Ethics Commission had expressed their concern about whether Cardassia wasn't being held back in reconstruction since it was the most highly skilled people who were participating in the exchange. Detapa had reacted first with an expression of gratitude that the Union's interests were being considered even after all the conflicts of the past, then immediately followed up the statement with a detailed report invalidating these specific concerns; at the same time, the provisional government invited representatives to see firsthand how everything was progressing, thus laying that potential source of ethic conflicts to rest.

************

            On Deep Space 9 itself, there were no more greater upheavals; in the course of the past years personnel at all levels had shifted massively. With so many people lost in combat, it had become necessary to reshuffle structures in Starfleet. This applied to the civilian sector as well. A fair number of alternate arrangements had to be instituted. Within weeks of their arrival, the new personnel and their families had been integrated in the population of Deep Space 9; intensive cooperation with the permanent residents soon helped them form friendly contacts and feel at home.

            Another change to the positive was the fact that the resident Bajorans on the station were very interested in the Federation. At seeing the honest concern the Federation had shown for their world's safety in the course of the Dominion War, the government was unanimous in its decision to apply for Federation membership. Negotiations were proceeding rapidly in the meantime so that the signing of the documents seemed imminent; this time the request appeared unopposed, especially as the members of the Vedek Assembly supported it without reservations.

            After returning from the Bajoran capital where she had attended one of the organizational meetings, Kira contacted Melset, knowing that the Cardassian was anxiously waiting for the news. The two were walking along the Promenade, each to her own offices, discussing possible changes to be implemented on the station and in organisation. The greatest problem was guaranteeing an acceptable level of security, always an important factor considering the steadily rising numbers of people who passed through the station; it was impossible to screen them all without causing undue delays. Both Melset and Kira were aware of Quark's past and current involvement in various more or less shady deals, but had long since realized that, for him, it was a game of wits he profoundly enjoyed; whenever he was caught, the Ferengi complained loudly, citing the Rules of Acquisition to make his ventures seem legitimate. When he was successful, he openly celebrated his prowess - the deals, after all, harmed no one but the accounts of his clients and, after all, he was paying taxes to support the reforms instituted by the new government of Ferenginar - the more he earned, the better for all the worthy causes instituted by the Grand Negus...

            Kira looked over at the Cardassian only to notice she was glancing around surreptitiously, constantly vigilant. In the course of the past five years, she had slowly learned to accept that Melset rarely ever volunteered information, preferring to listen rather than to speak overly much, except to conceal one thing or another behind a confusing barrage of verbiage, exactly as Garak had done in former years. That especially held true when someone pressured Melset for information concerning her home system. In that respect she reacted totally in accordance with Cardassian custom in dealing with offworlders. It was an unexpected sign of great trust that she had told Kira about Jivan's heritage shortly after Garak had brought him to the station. At hearing about Kirayoshi from Dax, she spoke to the commander of the station more often. At those times, Melset usually had Jivan with her, knowing that the child's friendliness appealed to the Bajoran. She had given no reason for the marginally intensified contact, apart from "Perhaps you may enjoy his presence and, as regards the child, I want him to consider associating with a diversity of peoples a normal part of life."

            Kira decided to finally ask about something that had been bothering her for a long time. "Was Gul Revok, the traitor who denounced the Cardassian resistance ever found?" She waited, not knowing how Melset would react. This betrayal was a rather sensitive matter she expected Cardassians to prefer pursuing on their own, in the same way as the Bajorans had dealt with their own collaborators and resented outside interference.

            The reply was straightforward, "No, not yet. Gul Revok is either dead or in hiding. Managing to do the latter certainly poses no greater problems at present. Our once-refined net of surveillance systems has been practically annihilated. Even if it were still operational, we could not spare the personnel required to supervise the recording devices at all times; it will take a long time to recreate all of this again. As our informational centres were targeted first and foremost, many individuals' records have been lost and their files destroyed so that, in essence, you can assume a name and hope no one who might recognize you has survived. You can be assured we are trying to find that officer, although, up to now, arresting and bringing traitors to trial has, of necessity, been quite low on our list of priorities."

            "I hope he can be brought to justice to answer to your people for the outcome of his treason," was Kira's reply before she continued, "Fortunately, Damar, Garak and I had taken the precaution of having Seskal beam us into an unguarded passage of the cave in which we had agreed to meet Damar's contacts." Kira's voice briefly reflected a shadow of that day's horror, surprising the Cardassian woman into quickly looking over at her. "Had we materialized in the main passage, none of us would have ever returned. It was wholesale slaughter; the Jem'Hadar executed all those present, including Legate Goris, then the Vorta stripped the bodies of identification devices and weapons. We did not remain to see more, only followed Garak to Tain's house. We barely made it. The area was _crawling with Jem'Hadar. Fortunately Mila agreed to take us in." __Garak never said as much, but I know she was his mother; his deference to her, her manner towards him had implied a closer relationship. With a smile, Kira added, "I never thought I would say this of a Cardassian, but Mila was a remarkable woman, courageous, warm-hearted, a good person."_

            "That she was. I once met her when Tain demonstrated a new device destined to be used in interrogation. Crops had failed in a number of areas, so, as the military's rations were not cut all that drastically, I gave mine to my parents on alternating days, as did my father, who was assigned to a sector  adjoining the Romulan Empire; especially Damar, who was six at the time, suffered even though he did not complain. When I left, she was waiting for me in the hall, handed me a package of supplementary rations, saying, 'We both know of your trying to help your family and ask you to take this.'" Melset shrugged, "You know we had surveillance devices in our homes; moreover, Tain knew our family well; he was a friend, as much as an Order member could risk being." She stared down the Promenade for some moments as if trying to suppress discomforting memories of her own.

            With a low sigh, Melset continued, "No doubt you can imagine that many of us were demoralized by the Klingon invasion which led to widespread starvation. My parents said that they, as all others, had problems finding even a fraction of what they needed to survive during those months. As a result, the Dominion was welcomed by most as the means to free ourselves from the occupying forces and the Maquis, then subsequently rebuild Cardassia's power. Remember that we were even obliged to request aid from the Federation after the Klingons had destroyed our industrial bases, our health system, our infrastructure, and that in the entire Union, on dozens of planets. I recall Admiral Chandler's calling me in to listen to Kotan Pa'Dar's urgent request for Federation support. It was all too obvious to me that he mentioned only a fraction of the outcome … We were in a desperate situation, had lost most of our fleet, rendering us defenceless; we were grateful to the Dominion for helping us rebuild it by establishing the shipyards in the Monac system, among others.

            "When Gul Dukat announced the alliance, those who had reservations about conceivably negative repercussions left them unsaid, joined in the general rejoicing once they had been informed on what the Dominion was offering. Recall that our system allowed no input by the general population. The Obsidian Order and Central Command or Detapa decided, everyone else obeyed." Her voice became nearly inaudible, "Even I initially welcomed the inception of that alliance as a means to improve the situation, yet soon realized what would happen: Weyoun, not Gul Dukat or later Legate Damar addressed the Cardassian people in times of crisis; this apparently minor detail was a sign of our having lost our autonomy and self-determination. Our leaders were relegated to giving encouraging speeches to make Dominion policies palatable to the population. When G'Kathor returned with his staff, he refused to say much; his attitude however gave me the impression he knew what the outcome would be."

            "What were the reactions of the Cardassians with whom you were stationed on Earth?" Kira wanted to know, suddenly realizing her increased openness, her willingness to give specifics. She remembered the bitterness in Melset's voice when she had returned from a tour of inspection on Cardassia and said in one of the periodic SFHS meetings, "There are no secrets anymore. We desperately _need the help, but all of our worlds have been submitted to unauthorized scans without our government's being able to do anything against it or even file a complaint. Whoever wants to attack us only has to tap into the files of SFHS." Melset's voice had been toneless, indicating her resentment of the fact that the Federation had all the information on her homeworlds it could have desired._

            "There were no other Cardassians. My staff was Lissepian and Xepolite only, representatives of peoples who have always cooperated with us in trade or negotiations. The Order thought this option preferable." With amusement Kira knew she did not feel, Melset said, "I remember what the Bajorans in Nevaris Village said to justify attacking an enclave: 'One viper is not all that dangerous if you watch it carefully, but an entire nest is too much of a hazard to leave untouched.' I assure you, Colonel, I did see enough reactions from the humans and was the inevitable recipient of their responses to that alliance. In that regard, my situation was a distinctly disadvantageous one." Her eyes glittered with resentment. "There were a number of incidents I can neither forgive nor forget."

            Kira changed the subject. "Any news on Jivan?" She had seen the child leave for Cardassia with Garak a little over a year ago to begin schooling. Having experienced the same feeling of loss at the O'Briens leaving for Earth with Kirayoshi, Kira could sympathise with Melset who had sometimes come by with Jivan. After talking to Vedek Levo who knew her very well, she had invited the Cardassian to join her for a short stay in the Bajoran capital after his departure. She had not said much, but it was clear she appreciated the gesture. Kira had heard later that Melset, together with Vedeks Nilga and Serad had contacted Vedek Yarim to request an appointment with the new Kai because of some information - apparently it had to do with the assistance they were being granted, but to judge by the subsequent flurry of messages between Bajor and Cardassia, there were other factors involved as well.

            "My parents and Garak send me weekly reports. If you wish, I can let you see them. He has grown, is 1.03 now. He has adjusted very well to his new surroundings and has found friends in Lesna 1; he is fully integrated. Our educational system has been reinstituted, though not as centralized as before as we still lack the requisite facilities. Everything is still quite provisional. Instruction is given in shifts; fortunately, we have enough individuals who can teach the basics. Jivan's mental training is progressing rapidly; in roughly a month, after one week of exams, he will be admitted to the next phase." Remembering what Bashir had told her about Kira's role as a surrogate mother, she added quietly, "At least he isn't that far away. In another half year I can claim three weeks of leave and will spend them in Lesana 1. Perhaps Garak can join us there." _It would appear the O'Briens have not thought of contacting you. Typical of humans...._

            "So early, to begin instruction... On our world, children are taught the basics by their parents. Even the Occupation could not keep us from preserving these structures and developing them. They helped us save our culture and beliefs which helped us survive those five decades of terror."

            "And you have preserved the greater part of your culture, which, considering the length of the Occupation, is remarkable. You, too, had to begin helping your parents as soon as you could pick up and use an impliment. We both know a long childhood is the prerogative of wealthy peoples, or those who have peaceful lives, thus, as you can imagine, it is a luxury we never had. Our situation demanded a more rigorous education... For us it was and is necessary to become productive as soon as possible. Moreover, we mature very quickly. Receptiveness for mental training is greatest at the age of three or four. In essence, it is too late for Zan, who is now a little over six years old. Traglor did not want to consider sending him home together with Jivan even though Garak and I offered him the possibility to stay with my parents during the first years of education." With a nostalgia she did not want to show openly, Melset fell silent, recalling the two and a half years during which she had cared for Jivan. "Remember, he was speaking in full sentences at two, wanted to be told the meaning of the words he saw on the various signs along the Promenade, was curious about everything, remembered facts with ease, even learning to understand  your language in spite of its complexity." Meeting Kira's eyes, Melset added, "He especially enjoyed the Bajoran stories he was told by Levo and Medana."

            _And I saw you listening with nearly the same pleasure, __undisturbed by the stares you got, Kira thought. __Your openness and interest made all the difference in helping you establish amicable relations with most of the Bajorans living on the station, so that they even protected you and Jivan against potential detractors, of which there were quite a number in the beginning._

            With that, they arrived at the offices of SFHS. With a slight smile at Kira, and "I'll see you at the joint staff meeting this afternoon," Melset entered, heading for the main computer, to view the reports that had come in during the past eight hours. It appeared there was already a consignment of work waiting as Andrews and Daryn were already at their stations, inputting data and transmitting details to other branches of the organization established in the sector.

**********

            At the same time, in one of the units in Loo'Wess 4, Gul Shokib Revok nodded at his brother in agreement - apparently his return had gone unnoticed, leading him to think he could now risk leaving the unit where Tarik was living with his wife and child. Tarik Revok himself had survived by sheer chance and was now a minor official involved in the recreation of infrastructure. Both considered the weakness of the so-called new Cardassian government with contempt. Formerly, anyone considered a traitor would have been eliminated, his or her relatives questioned. Unless they publicly disassociated themselves from the criminal at the beginning of the trial, family members were removed from all government positions and, if not summarily executed, exiled to one of the outer worlds. All that had been done was to ascertain that Tarik had not been a traitor to the resistance before accepting his application for the position he now filled.

            There were not even surveillance devices in the houses, streets and offices. Housing the surviving population was the provisional government's top priority as yet, nevertheless, the lack of observation gave Gul Revok a feeling of insecurity. Formerly, any visitors were required to report to the authorities and state their business; their whereabouts were registered by the Order as all individuals were subject to observation. If one of them proved to be of dubious patriotism, both the visitor and his host were arrested and interrogated.... He suppressed a feeling of nostalgia - those had been simpler times....

            Nevertheless, Gul Revok relaxed in spite of the differences, feeling totally at home. No, he could hardly be discovered. The officer had decided to finally return to the main city after having sought refuge in one of the provinces. That precaution alone had saved his life, that and denouncing the Cardassian résistance. In exchange, the Vorta in charge had seen to his safety. At withdrawal, however, even the most faithful supporters of the Dominion had been left behind to fend for themselves. All of them had scattered to assure at least one of them would come through the devastation alive and possibly renegotiate an alliance with the Dominion. That was no longer an option since its totally unexpected withdrawal from the Alpha Quadrant. For the past week, he had remained in hiding in his brother's home lest someone had seen him return. Together, they had established a contingency plan in case of such an occurrence. At present, it seemed to be safe for him to try and find some former associates. Gul Revok knew it was now time to find employment and begin rebuilding his own life; his wife and four children had been lost in the ruins, their remains never found .... Central Command as he had known it was a thing of the past - its present role lay in organizing reconstruction and providing logistic support.

            Due to the transmissions concerning development and reconstruction he had viewed, Revok knew Garak had survived; fortunately all the others who could have recognized him were either dead or offworld. He estimated that the chances of encountering Garak by chance were negligible. Revok despised him and Natíma, one a disgraced member of the Order, the other a dissident who had not faced trial, but had fled offworld to seek political asylum on a Federation world. In his opinion, however, Damar was the most despicable of all traitors. Without his résistance movement that had called this destruction down on Cardassia, the Empirewould have been strong again, a power to be reckoned with, not what it was now, a world populated by impoverished people desperately struggling to survive and rebuild. Gul Revok considered Damar's sister, Gul Melset, no better, at first participating in negotiations for humanitarian support, then coordinating offworld assistance as a member of SFHS, employed by Starfleet, cooperating with Garak who had returned from exile after the collapse, and the other organizers who had agreed to these humiliating procedures...

            While walking through the city, Gul Revok saw ruins were still being torn down, remembered with longing how the central city of the Empire used to be. The former capital of the Cardassian Union, Loo'Wess, had been reduced to a group of nine small villages, interconnected by broad streets that were the beginning of peripheral routes that would, in future, lead to outlying areas. With growing resentment, he considered the people working in the ruins, their faces protected from the all-pervasive dust by means of strips of wet cloth... Cardassians, all of them labouring like Bajoran slave workers he had seen, respectively supervised, many of them half-starved, some still suffering from the after-effects of severe injuries, yet each one of them determined to see a new Cardassia. Even a few children joined them for some hours after their instruction was over for the day... Every now and then, in the course of the work, the remains of people who had been the victims of Dominion disciplinary action were recovered from the ruins. Tissue samples were taken, the bodies vaporized; the process had become a grim ritual so that there was not the slightest outward reaction to these finds - everyone was beyond despair and grief after having witnessed so much, or else did not permit themselves to feel. In a few years, as far as he had heard, a memorial to the victims would be erected. The leaders of the rebellion .... to his disgust they were to be accorded the honour of having their names inscribed on _each and every monument to the victims as they invariably had the deep respect, even love of the general population who persisted in calling them the liberators of Cardassia._

            Apparently, the population stubbornly refused to recognize the truth, desperate as it was to find a modicum of comfort in realizing the dreams of its new leaders, thus making the present conditions just a little more supportable. Gul Revok looked around again; _Damar and his rebels called down this destruction on all Cardassia was his recurrent thought. Without his insane, short-sighted call to arms, the Cardassian Union would have attained greater power than ever before. The transferral of a few minor systems to the Breen Alliance's jurisdiction had provoked Damar's rebellion... an irrelevant loss, considering the influence the Union could have wielded within the framework of the Dominion. Due to his lack of foresight and vision, Cardassia had lost the possibility of attaining immeasurable prosperity and the position it merited as one of the superpowers in the Alpha Quadrant._

The disgrace of the new government did not end here ... he had heard from Tarik that, nearly three years previously, Legate Ertan had welcomed the assistance of three Bajorans who, to judge by their skills, almost certainly had been members of the Bajoran résistance. Worst of all, they had been _protected by Cardassians until they had been accepted as trustworthy and honest in their will to render much-needed assistance and teach their skills._

Some few SFHS members were still on Cardassia Prime, among them volunteers who probably had insinuated themselves into the confidence of a broken, beaten people grateful for even the slightest support in trying to survive and recreate a semblance of their old culture... He thought with disdain of the fact that influence was inevitable. While he recognized Cardassia could not survive without offworld help, he was convinced it would have been best to keep aliens out of the Union, to accept goods but not cooperate directly, thus circumventing exposure to potentially corruptive influences. Revok considered it even more disastrous that Cardassian war orphans raised by Bajorans had been repatriated! In one transmission he had seen such a couple - Cardassians speaking with a strong Bajoran accent, using that people's gestures, dressed in a combination of Cardassian and Bajoran style, wearing earrings. There had been no period of reeducation as formerly required for people who returned from missions to preclude any influence..... Even some few individuals of _mixed heritage had been taken in by their fathers to be integrated into pure Cardassian families._

Some months ago, a reliable source had informed him that Garak and his associate Melset, together with a Vedek had offered these Cardassians, Cardassians corrupted by superstitious Bajorans, the possibility to return to their parents' worlds; the explanation was "to share with us the skills they have learned." What skills could a people as primitive as the Bajorans have to offer? Twelve organizers meeting at regular intervals to discuss procedures, and not _one of them had voiced any reservations about this potentially destructive process or even seen fit to veto it. Two years ago, he had seen some Klingons, the supreme insult, considering the invasion of only eight years ago. At least __they did not mingle with Cardassians. Only one had beamed down at a time to give the supervisor in charge the cargo manifest, then, after verification of all data, had beamed straight back to his or her cruiser with the usual barbaric greeting..._

***********

            After having attended an organisational session of local officials and the organisers, Garak was standing together with Gul Ketran, one of the members of his team. The two men were discussing some last details; suddenly, a flash of movement to the side caught his eye. Surreptitiously, out of deeply ingrained habit, he considered the individual who had come out of the narrow passage between two buildings. Normally, those alleys were reserved for deliveries, not used as walkways. This alone, however, was not the detail that had attracted his attention.

            It was this person's attitude that abruptly made Garak watch him more closely, with growing suspicion. The male's expression was neutral, certainly, betrayed no feelings, but it was very obvious he did not approve of what he was seeing, even though everyone else was pleased with the pace of reconstruction. Suddenly, recognition came with a violent but carefully concealed surge of revulsion and outrage. Order training was invaluable, permitting anyone who had passed through the full formation to hide every emotional reaction behind an unperturbed façade while registering all details of a person or place, permitting the operative in question to give an exact description even years later. Now, however, his carefully-maintained habit of dissembling all reactions required a conscious effort - too much was associated with this one man.

            Once again, Garak recalled the scene in the cave as if it had been only yesterday ... beaming down with Damar and Kira, being forced to stand by helplessly, in hiding, as the Cardassian branch of the resistance was eliminated like so much vermin, barely escaping with the others after realizing their captured Dominion ship had been destroyed, then, via the communications array Mila had managed to find, they had, literally at bay in Tain's basement, witnessed the eradication of the entire organization so painstakingly brought to life... ..., lying on their bunks in Mila's cellar, discouraged, resigned to accepting whatever would happen, later having to witness Weyoun's sanctimonious and ingratiating way of urging the Cardassians to return to a 'spirit of friendship and cooperation' in spite of the Locarian City massacre and, finally, renewed hope at hearing Mila's report about the rumours told on the streets by Cardassian citizens..... Mila, who had helped in so many ways, encouraged them when they were about to give up hope and who had died attempting to buy them enough time to seek concealment.

            Without missing a beat in the conversation, Garak said, barely moving his lips, "Gul Ketran... no suspicious moves... the male walking towards the new Order building seems to be Gul Revok. He is wearing civilian clothing, so I am not totally certain, but his stance, patterns of movement, his features... I strongly advise you take this individual into custody at once and send a security force into the building out of which he came. I take it Tarik Revok, whom Tuyren interviewed some weeks ago, has offered him shelter out of an ill-conceived sense of family. If that is indeed the case, he will have to face the consequences together with his brother. Should I have misidentified an innocent man and his relatives, they can always be released with an official apology and perhaps the right to claim extra rations. I will notify Gul Terkor. For the moment it may be commendable for me to leave - the suspect might recognize me and realize his cover is in danger of being destroyed."

            "I shall meet you on site 44 then, Elgos," was Gul Ketran's reply as he automatically used one of Garak's code names. "We have been assigned to group 45b, the surface of the road in our sector is to be prepared for permanent surfacing. We will be getting the machinery in two hours; I have been notified that the technicians are seeing to last steps in connecting the elements sent over from Loo'Wess 3."

            The men separated as though leaving for duty, unhurriedly, calmly, to avoid arousing the supposed returnee's suspicion.

            On the way, Garak passed a group of men who were returning from the ruins where they had been working, then quickly dodged into a side alley where he activated his communicator. "Gul Terkor? Garak here. We may have found Gul Revok. Gul Ketran is following him prior to taking him into custody. His comm signal will lead you to him. We are in Loo'Wess 4."

            Garak heard a low hiss of satisfaction at the news, then the answer, "Understood. Terkor out."

            At returning to his offices in Loo'Wess 1, Garak chose another route, not wanting to be seen by Revok.  He suspected Revok was going to one of the Bureaus of Reconstruction and Relocation as did all newcomers to the city. The various organizers had become quite well-known due to reconstruction projects, public announcements and speeches. His own involvement with Damar's résistance and his subsequent connection with Damar's sister were no longer a secret either. If he was recognized by the suspect, Revok would have no problems at all disappearing into one of the remaining camps or leaving for yet another province. Even seeking refuge offworld was a distinct possibility which would put him permanently out of reach. Garak activated his glider to leave for Loo'Wess 1.

            No sooner had he arrived in his quarters than the communit activated. "Garak here."

            "This is Gul Terkor. The individual in question has been arrested, his identity verified beyond a doubt. He is indeed Gul Revok. Once confronted by the facts, he made no attempt at denial. We have taken Tarik Revok and his family into custody as well. Interrogation and assembling of evidence have been initiated. Terkor out."

            Switching the communit on standby to conserve energy, Garak finally permitted himself to relax. After having waited so long to find Gul Revok, he knew that, finally, there was the chance to avenge the deaths of the people who had lost their lives in the course of 'disciplinary measures' executed by the Jem'Hadar. For the living, the arrest and procedures to be initiated against this traitor would mean a measure of encouragement. His only heartfelt regret was that he would not be the one entrusted with the privilege of interrogating Gul Revok.

*****************

            Late in the evening, Melset was contacted by Garak. "Iníki, for what we have been hoping during the past three years has finally been accomplished! Gul Revok has been found and apprehended in Loo'Wess 4; he had assumed a new name, invented a new identity. His sentence and that of his brother who concealed him has already been pronounced. I shall only say that it is the equivalent of the one pronounced on me by Tain. The trial is to begin in a week, once Gul Revok has been interrogated for further information." Garak hesitated, "We have been strongly advised to admit Federation observers to that trial, thus this specific sentence... There is one problem however. The only witnesses of his treason were Damar, Kira, Seskal and I. Kira and I are the only two who came through the massacre alive; I would have preferred to spare her this, but one witness alone is not sufficient according to Federation norms." He did not have to explain.

            There was a moment of silence as Melset considered the situation, "It might take some doing, but I shall try to convince her of the necessity. Expect contact within a day. Melset out." She glanced at the chronometre next to the screen. Yes, there would be time enough to meet Kira before she finished duty.

*********

            She went into the security office where she requested admittance to OPS and exchanged greetings with Chief Remosi. As she was head of SFHS, Melset had unlimited access to most areas of the station, but respected the new regulations Starfleet had introduced, even though they seemed downright pathetic at times. These security measures were inadequate compared to those she had known on her homeworld. Everyone had felt safe there, protected... 

            Melset addressed Colonel Kira's secretary who had been discussing procedures with Remosi. "Major Feridon, I should like to speak to the Colonel, if she is available? If not I'll contact her in an hour." She took care to use the Bajoran gestures she knew. Feridon belonged to the new personnel that had recently transferred to Terok'Nor; his first act had been to order the Cardassians on the station be observed until he was informed that, with but two exceptions, they were personnel connected with SFHS. He had given no apology for demanding those precautions, yet had become less reserved, even exchanging a few words with Daryn or Melset whenever they met. She considered that compensation enough.

            "I'll ask." The Bajoran got up and quickly spoke into the intercomm. "Colonel Kira? Gul Melset is here to inquire whether you can spare the time to speak to her or if she should contact you later.... Good. Thank you." He turned to the Cardassian and said, "I'll take you to her office." Preceding her, he went to the door, then stood aside to let her walk in.

            Kira looked at Melset from across the desk. In the course of the past four years and repeated contact, even a measure of cooperation, there was no more enmity. In fact, they met frequently, at times even having lunch together with some of the Bajoran staff at Quark's or at the Replimat. "Gul Melset, how can I help you?"

            The answer was unhesitating. "It is not me, but Garak who requires your help. He has transmitted a message concerning you which is of some importance."

            The Bajoran nodded at her. "And that would be?"

            "Gul Revok has been discovered and arrested. His trial is due to begin in another seven days; this is not the problem, however." Melset hesitated briefly before continuing. "I am fully aware this might be difficult for you, Colonel Kira, but you are the only living witness of his betrayal apart from Garak. As we have been pressured to admit Federation observers, at least two witnesses have to testify or the trial may, under circumstances, be declared invalid. He has inquired whether you would be willing to go to Cardassia to present your testimony before the court and confirm this traitor's identity, perhaps even give supplementary information or evidence." Melset's expression was uncertain and, whether consciously or not, she had slightly extended one hand, palm turned up in a gesture of supplication. "If your duties preclude your leaving the station, a recorded testimony, given in the presence of Chief Remosi and Major Feridon, then transmitted to the Ministery of Justice would be admissible as evidence, but there is always the possibility it could be contested or even declared a forgery."

            Taken unawares by the request, the Bajoran briefly stared at her, then at her hand: fine grey scales on the back, the palm covered with pale pink skin. She had become used to this Cardassian in the course of the past five years, hardly registered the differences anymore, but now? Suddenly, Melset's grey skin, scaley ridges and straight, dark hair framing wide neck membranes with their strongly patterned scales reawakened the old feelings of aversion and hatred. _To go to Cardassia. And yet, I have seen the people, recognized that they are not all like the representatives of the occupying forces.... Only 14 years ago being sent to that system had meant torture and a slow, certain death for any Bajorans transported there for whatever reason. No one who had lived through these decades of unrelenting terror and suppression would ever forget. The responses evoked by the word 'Cardassia' were irrevocably engraved in every Bajoran's mind._

            With a sinking feeling, Melset recognized Kira's barely-suppressed reaction of withdrawal and shock. _It is absolutely necessary Garak has someone to corroborate the facts... In a low, persuasive voice, she added, "Colonel Kira, I assure you that you will be granted security. Elim is true to his word. Offensive as it may sound to you, he considers you one of us after your assistance. Do you remember Daniro's brother and his friends Yisach and Edras? They __did return safely. We have recreated an adequate security system in the meantime." With a slight smile that disguised her desperate fear the traitor would be set free because of one missing witness, she continued, "Your own role in the uprising is known, too. You are respected and even loved as the Bajoran who helped free Cardassia from Dominion rule in spite of our respective peoples' past history. No one would ever consider threatening or attacking you, Colonel Kira."_

            Still caught up in her memories of the Occupation, Kira hesitated, averting her eyes from 'the viper' who now appeared so repulsive and disquieting to her; even her accentuation of Bajoran suddenly seemed strangely revolting. In her effort to regain composure, Kira momentarily gazed at the display screen on her desk, lost in thought. _This one recognized the evils of the Occupation, spoke for ending it at a time when the very suggestion could have meant execution for treason. She treats us with respect... Now her people need help to bring a man to justice whose plans, if he had been successful, would have meant Bajor's being occupied at some point as well, had the Cardassian population not been mobilized. __That treaty was not worth the paper on which it was printed. With a suppressed sigh of resignation, she met the Cardassian's eyes, then stated, her voice without inflection, "Gul Melset, you can notify Garak that I'll be on my way day after tomorrow. A Federation ship is due to leave for the Cardassian system." As an afterthought she inquired, trying to find a friendlier tone of voice, "Will you be joining?"_

            For a moment, Melset's expression showed quickly-suppressed regret. "Unfortunately not. I cannot leave my duties here. Some time ago, I already had to take supplementary leave to attend the trial of the people who had liberated goods. The most important reason is, however, that I was not part of the resistance movement. Although my brother's death can be ascribed to the actions of that traitor, it makes no difference in this case. I _did ask and was informed that only individuals directly victimized by the effects of this crime, or the relatives of the perpetrators are invited."_

            "No doubt Garak will provide you with a report as soon as possible," was Kira's reply. _There is far more to this - your very argument just now contradicts the facts as I know them... The Bajoran recalled Garak's request that the conduits leading to Melset's quarters be equipped with surveillance devices and incoming passengers be screened._

            "Do you still have some minutes to spare?" It was obvious Melset wanted to inform her of some additional detail or another.

            "Yes. I have no appointments." _I want that Cardassian out of here. Kira looked up at her coldly._

            Melset saw the resentment and dislike in Kira's eyes but did not react to it, in spite of the discomfort it caused. _You are not to be judged for your responses, you and your family suffered too much; the fact we frequently associate cannot eliminate or even begin to attenuate them. "The verdict and the sentence will have already been pronounced. Nothing you can say will change anything. You will not be expected to conceal your emotions, much to the contrary. Remember, Tarik Revok has harboured a known traitor in his quarters, a serious offense for which he may, if so decided, share his brother's fate. Gul Revok himself betrayed a true patriot, so contempt, even hate are perfectly acceptable. Should you slip and curse about 'spoonheads' or 'butchers', it will, of course, provoke angry responses, but have no consequences for you. All will recognize your courage in going to __Cardassia to cooperate with Damar and Garak to help free us from the Dominion in spite of your reservations. The same reactions will be evoked by your returning to Cardassia Prime once again, this time to ensure Revok pays the price for this outrage. Be assured that this contrast between words and actions will be most impressive and not see Revok the traitor freed." With a derisive hiss and sneer, she added, "Ah! I have made a mistake! An __alleged traitor, according to Federation norms."_

            "O'Brien told me in detail about his experiences before a Cardassian Court. I know exactly what to expect." The inflection of Kira's voice had shifted to contemptuous - it was obvious she considered the Cardassian concept of a fair trial a perversion of justice.

            "Colonel_, once again, I fully realize__ what this request means for you," Melset said in a low voice. "For Bajorans, for the Federation, Cardassian trials and sentences have always been seen as a travesty of justice, a procedure with no signs of humanity, of mercy. Our publicly transmitted court procedures are considered contemptible, a violation of the accused's rights. Yet, it is the only system we know and which makes us feel safe, protected. But this is beside the point. One traitor has been found. Perhaps, at some point, Gul Dukat can also be brought to justice. When that time has come, Colonel Kira, be assured of that: we will have an entire __world of witnesses." She could not dissimulate her resentment and anger when she added, "That one is responsible for all the renewed hatred, all that has happened to us and to the entire population of the Quadrant."_

            The door chime sounded and Melset turned to see a Starfleet officer standing outside the door, then enter. _Kira wants me out of here, so much is obvious; I noticed her touch the call button under the desk ... She saluted him, then left, saying, "Now Garak and I are in your debt..." She nodded at Remosi at passing by his office, then chose one of the less-frequented corridors to get back to her quarters. The encounter with Kira had proven more disturbing than expected. __Perhaps I have been naive, to expect she could ever put her dislike for Cardassians aside in Garak's and my case because of intensive cooperation._

*********************

            "Gul Melset here. Alanis Dessot, put me through to Garak." The young woman who appeared on the screen, Alanis, was one of the Cardassian war orphans contacted by Rendon. She had quickly readapted to Cardassian life and, after barely half a year, had married a Varagasi male. There were only very minor conflicts due to divergent customs as those members of his family who had survived were making every effort to reintroduce her to her heritage. Dozens of war orphans had been abandoned on Bajor, a fact Melset and Garak considered reprehensible. True to Bajoran principles, they had not been made to pay for their parents' crimes; some of these children and adolescents had even been taken into families and raised like Bajorans, instructed in their beliefs and taught professions. Many of these young people had chosen to go to Cardassia at hearing about Vedeks Serad's and Inyon's initiative, but not a few of them had been so strongly influenced by the accounts of the Occupation that the very idea was inconceivable to them, so markedly did they reject their heritage.

            Within moments, the link was established and Garak appeared on the screen, "Ah, Iníki Melset! I trust you have already spoken to the Colonel? I can only hope she has agreed." The Cardassian disguised his apprehension.

            "Indeed, Garak, I have good news: Kira is due to arrive on Cardassia Prime within four days. There was no need to argue with her. She saw the point at once, although there was some initial hesitation." The reply was even, as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

            Garak relaxed imperceptibly at hearing the news. "You can tell the Colonel that I'll meet her at the beamdown point and will guarantee her safety. Our quarters in Loo'Wess should be ideal." He added quietly, realizing Melset seemed preoccupied, "I take it she was_ not overjoyed at the prospect of returning to our Union for even a short time."_

            "No, hostility would be the only adequate description," Melset said resignedly, "but who can make her any reproach? Think of Kira Taban and Meru... all the other experiences her people made during the Occupation." Trying for a lighter tone, she added, "That is settled then. But _do explain that you are offering her hospitality according to our norms and __not planning on making any inappropriate advances. I would be most displeased to hear about any such actions," Melset said in a tone of mock-serious warning. She had been told about the pressure Gul Dukat had brought to bear on Kira and felt only contempt. For a superior to even consider such actions would have been a court-martial offence had it occurred among Cardassian officers. To use members of other peoples in that way __was admittedly done by occupying forces, but not considered an acceptable standard of comportment._

            "She remembers my words to Dukat, believe me, and knows that our morals are every bit as stern as those of Bajorans." A ripple of laughter was Melset's response to Garak's words when he added, "I certainly refuse to take his place as our good Colonel's source of excitement and irritation." As an afterthought, he said, "I will give the Colonel a padd with a recording of the trial so that you can see it for yourself; the court officials have agreed."

            "That is most kind, Elim," was her reply, but Melset's expression showed her thoughts plainly enough. _It should be my right to attend that trial as Damar's sister. But no doubt you have valid reasons for refusing my request._

********

            "Ah, Colonel Kira! Welcome to Cardassia Prime!" Garak quickly went over to Kira the moment she stepped off the transporter pad. She responded to his friendly welcome with a slight smile and, at his words, "Please, Colonel, allow me to take this," ceded her bag to the Cardassian. He made use of her being close enough and whispered, "Those involved are deeply grateful for your agreeing to attend the trial. We all respect the effort you have made in overcoming your reservations about us enough to return. This will ensure justice will be served."

            Surprised at his words, Kira met his eyes as she answered, "We did fight together, Garak. Admittedly, the request was startling, to say the least. I must not forget: Iníki sends you her regards. I _know she really wanted to come with me; I cannot quite understand that there was no possibility. Damar was a victim of Revok's actions, thus attendance at the trial would have been her prerogative, according to my information about Cardassian legal traditions. If not, she could at least have seen her parents and Jivan while waiting for the trial to end." __And spent a few minutes with you... She left that thought unsaid._

            For a moment, Garak's voice became grim, "The trial proper is not the problem, she _would have the right to attend as Legate Damar's close relative; what concerns me most is the public transmission which will show the audience and its reactions. There is some reason for ... precautions." He met Kira's eyes with an even gaze. "I have learned of two incidents that took place over fifteen years ago while she was on a mission. There could possibly be a most unfortunate encounter. You will understand that, under the circumstances, I __insisted on__ her staying on Terok'Nor. Gul Melset may be a highly-trained combatant as are all our militaries, in addition to possessing skills she learned while in the Order, but..." He decided to openly say what was wrong. "A former associate despises her. We were once connected, but she was too extreme in her methods, even by our standards. Unthinking fanatism may be good in combat, but total contempt for all other less violent methods can only be disastrous in times of peace, when skills in negotiation or in defusing suspicion are necessary. No doubt you have seen how Iníki manages to insinuate herself into the confidence of humans and even Klingons. Ranýk considers her a traitor for that very ability and especially because she willingly associates with your people. Years ago, after her suggesting Bajor be integrated into our system of Allies, and later, when Iníki was recalled from another mission, Ranýk urged Tain to have her executed, maintaining she had been irrevocably influenced by those she had been sent to observe. Now that one has gone off to try and find Gul Dukat."_

            "And _he involved Cardassia in the most nefarious alliance conceivable, was __your deadliest enemy." Kira admitted, "Traglor has told me about the matter under condition of strict confidentiality. I have seen to it that your companion is protected without her being aware of the fact. Security, as well as some of the civilians with whom she associates, such as Medana, the other Bajorans, even Morn and Quark are keeping an eye out for her and will report any suspicious inquiries as to her whereabouts. I don't think you have any problems imagining how she would react were she to learn of the measures."_

            "I would not be _that sure she hasn't noticed anything yet, Colonel. It is inevitable that Melset has recognized something is different. You may remember our nearly paranoid distrust of everything new, of unexpected changes in our surroundings. She will be watching all procedures even more carefully; I know her," Garak said ruefully. "So that is settled. Now, some details. As you can imagine, there are mixed reactions to the trial. For some, Revok is a true patriot who only wanted to keep us on the path towards a glorious future, who had Cardassia's best interests at heart. He, together with a number of others, such as Legate Broka, considered the Dominion the step to true unlimited power. Damar's rebellion was - not incorrectly - seen as instigated and supported by the Federation in order to give this organisation a foothold in the Union."_

            "Others hate those who negotiated and wanted to preserve the alliance for having been perpared to reduce Cardassia to an inconsequential element of the Dominion, without any right to make autonomous decisions or demand the integrity of her territory be respected. For Revok's opponents, Cardassian independence was and is of greatest importance. Only remember there were Jem'Hadar barracks in every larger city, contingents of Vorta. _Their areas were free of surveillance devices so that no one knew just what the Dominion forces were planning. That alone aroused distrust as the very idea was so alien to us. Innocent Cardassians passing by the baracks on their way to their homes or to work were arrested and taken in for interrogation, some of them disappeared without any explanation. If someone dared inquire, that individual was eliminated as well."_

            While walking along next to Garak, Kira unconsciously registered the curious glances they were attracting. A Cardassian and a Bajoran together, speaking quietly, nearly like friends, was indeed unusual. The newly-constructed transportation centre was already being expanded, forcing them to choose a more circuitious path.

            Some more metres and they reached the small glider Garak had been assigned for his tours in the course of his duties on Cardassia. "It is quite far to Loo'Wess 1, so I thought this would be the best option."

            As they flew over the area, Kira gazed out in silence - the sight was depressing, yet encouraging at the same time - a vista of blackened ruins encircled by  wide swathes of already cleared ground, but, separated and forming three concentric rings with the administrative area, Loo'Wess 1, forming the hub, nine small 'villages' interconnected by three broad streets that were already being resurfaced. _The layout corresponds exactly to Deep Space 9's basic structure... was Kira's reaction. On the towns' outskirts, Cardassians were working determinedly to eliminate the signs of destruction. Of the six immense camps Melset had described to her, only two more were left at present._

            Realizing that Garak was waiting for her to comment on what he was showing her, she said, "It is incredible to see just how much you have already accomplished. The Emissary, Odo and Melset told me what they had found here after the invasion. Some days later, when he finally managed to find the time, Bashir described the situation to Dax and myself, said that it looked so hopeless he was worried about you, feared that Cardassia's fate was indeed sealed. He strongly argued in favour of according your people humanitarian assistance."

            Garak did not reply for some moments, then said, "When I left Dominion headquarters, I, too, nearly lost all hope. Raging fires, mountains of rubble where buildings had been, our once-splendid capital shrouded in smoke and ashes, dead Cardassians, militaries and civilians, lying everywhere... Yet, incredibly enough, after some hours, survivors emerged from a few buildings, assembled in the open spaces and immediately began exchanging information on where else there appeared to be signs of life. We reacted to what we found ourselves confronted with, everyone did, but it did not break us. A few hundred of us began work then and there. Little later, personnel beamed down from the cruisers that had come through combat relatively undamaged - our military was literally our lifeline during the first year. The most difficult element was striking a balance between the equally urgent needs to effect rescues, house the survivors, ensure at least basic medical care, see to distribution of goods and assistance, establish requirement lists, finally, to find people with the ability to organize groups to take these matters in hand. Only our habit of discipline made it at all possible. Those two camps you have just seen are due to be dissolved in another two weeks at most. In three more years we hope to have the ruins completely eliminated," was Garak's quiet reply before he quickly looked over at her. "_Your people did no less than we are doing now; the situation after the Occupation, the results of decades-long exploitation were every bit as catastrophic..."_

            Kira did not answer. _How different you are to the person you were on DS9... Secretive, always hiding the truth behind an elabourate web of lies, denying your past, concealing your skills except when coerced into cooperation... __For me you were the prototype of the treacherous Cardassian and I despised you. Now, e__ven your voice, your speech patterns and gestures have become different to what they were while you were on the station. She glanced over at him, the change was indeed remarkable.___

            After some minutes, the glider was brought to a landing and the two got out. "Here we are. A few more steps."

            They walked along the road, Kira looking around curiously, taking in the new buildings that were spaced wide apart, not in entire blocks. The covered passageways typical of Cardassian cities were not yet rebuilt either. At rounding a corner, she saw a small group of Cardassians who, astonished, stared at her and Garak in disbelief, then smiled with pleasure at recognizing her. A child who could not have been more than eight gave Kira a shy wave to which she responded with a smile and a wave of her own.

            _That was the best possible reaction you could have had; its spontaneity has won you some additional good will. __Your gesture was unexpected. The child and her parents will mention it to others, stressing your making a difference between 'enemies' and normal people. "I did not lie when I told you of your reputation," Garak whispered to her. "I can just hear them... 'Look! There is the former Bajoran terrorist who helped Legate Damar free us from Dominion rule!'"_

            They came to a gate where Garak registered a code on a screen inset to the right. The door opened to admit them into a walled-in complex of buildings; one of them was a three-story structure which Garak indicated was the administrative centre of the Loo'Wess area. A little further, and the two arrived at a house - five storeys, with its own low wall, obviously a multi-unit complex.

            "We have no visitor complexes yet. In a few more years, once diplomatic contact with other worlds has been formally established, it will become necessary. How can we have diplomatic relations with other worlds on an equal basis in our present role as recipients of Federation assistance?" Garak met Kira's eyes, his own serious, "Our pride precludes this. Only when we have become independent once again will this process be initiated.

Normally, our custom always was to stay with friends or family when obliged to travel. We never were all that comfortable with leaving our home planets or even provinces even though it was often unavoidable, unless we had enclaves at our disposal; that, of course, was not always advantageous, making it very easy to stage devastating attacks on us in case of conflicts with inimical native populations. By the way, Colonel, you will have a room in Melset's and my home. As we are both organizers, we have been assigned a living area in this building. All units here are reserved for organizers and officials active in reconstruction and planning." He was amused at Kira's carefully-disguised apprehension. "Colonel Kira, I give you my word that there is nothing to worry about. Your area is self-contained for total privacy, but you have access to the main room which we would call a 'family room.' When Melset and I are in Lesana, we usually place our living area at the disposal of visiting organizers from other provinces."

            "Unfortunately, security is not what it used to be," he said with regret, inserting an identification card into the door; he was scanned, and then had Kira's identity verified as well before he input a code to obtain a metal card which he gave to her. "There. You will be free to come and go as you wish. We may not always be expected to attend the trial together."

            The two settled in the living area. Kira had seen Legate Ghemor's house years ago. In retrospect it seemed incredibly luxurious compared to what Garak and Melset called 'home' in Loo'Wess: only very basic furniture, a comm unit in a corner, some few sources of light, the walls and floors bare. And yet ... these simple buildings were valued as the sign that Cardassia could be renewed. Melset had told her about the immense camps, composed of some domes and thousands of improvised shelters.

            Garak watched her glance around. "As you can see, it is a start, four walls, a roof, two or three rooms... everything can only improve if we continue our efforts. Fortunately, more equipment and machinery was left than originally expected. You have seen that the ruins are being systematically eliminated. Loo'Wess, together with the other cities we plan to rebuild, should be cleared within another four or five years. In the center of every city we will erect a memorial with a list of the names of casualties; this will provide us with final closure, put the past behind us. Representatives of those worlds and agencies who helped us will be our guests for the ceremony. You, my dear Colonel Kira, are most definitely on the list of dignitaries."

_            She remained silent, thinking__, How must it have felt to be confronted by the reality of a world reduced to ruins after having desperately wished to return home throughout more than a decade? Bashir had told her about his parting from Garak in Dominion Headquarters... The Cardassian's rigorously-controlled emotions, his straight-shouldered posture when he had left the building, as if prepared to do battle with a deadly enemy... At seeing just how much had already been effected, Kira felt grudging respect for the former exploiters who, contrary to what Garak had said, were coping with far worse than the Bajorans had faced after the withdrawal._

            "We have a session in two hours, fact-finding, registering additional information. This will be done in the presence of the traitor, as is custom with us. It is commendable you use the translator that will be placed at your disposal. Melset and I know you can use and understand Cardassi, but this fact is best concealed for obvious reasons ... your personal history ... Under circumstances your terrorist past may be mentioned as you _did instruct Damar and his rebels in the methods used by the Bajoran résistance. No matter what the phrasing, references to your past will not constitute an attack on your integrity. In the meantime, if you wish, you can settle in and perhaps rest." With a gesture for her to go in first, Garak followed her in._

            When they entered the room, the Bajoran, stunned, could only look around in surprise. The symbol of the Temple Gates was fastened to the wall facing the window, underneath it was a small home shrine, provided with everything she needed for worship and meditation. After the initial shock, Kira clenched her fists as she felt cold rage she could barely control; the sight of these objects on this world made her wish nothing more than to wipe the pleased expression off Garak's face. His people had stolen so many artifacts, destroyed so many shrines and monasteries in the effort to break her people's will by robbing them of the hope offered by their religion... and here, at her side, was Garak, the Cardassian, who apparently prided himself on having given her such a wonderful surprise...

            She slowly turned to face him. "Should I _thank you for placing these plundered, desecrated objects at my disposal to show how very kind and understanding of my needs you are?" Her voice was dangerously level, her dark eyes glittering with resentment. "No doubt Melset encouraged you to do this, to demonstrate your great tolerance and open-mindedness," she stated sarcastically._

            He was either unimpressed, or else hid his reaction perfectly. "I know what you are thinking, Colonel Kira, and your supposition is essentially correct. We _did find all these objects in a room of the Obsidian Order building a little over a year ago and I notified her immediately to discuss procedure - it __is a highly sensitive subject, as your reaction has just shown beyond a doubt. Now that all of its rooms have been cleared and no further objects recovered apart from some few artefacts dating back to the Hebitian Empire, we wish to return those taken from your world to the Bajoran people as soon as possible. When you travel back to the station, it will be via cruiser. Gul Berak, one of Melset's former fellow officers, has been accorded the honour of taking you there and, at the same time, delivering these objects to the Bajoran capital. Those not needed for your room have already been prepared for transit. They are safely stored, you can be sure of that." He added calmly, "Iníki told me you are deeply spiritual and wanted you to have this..." he gestured at the items, "...to make the situation more bearable for you. She has not forgotten your kindness to her in the beginning."_

            _Kindness? I was barely civil to her... All Kira said was, "She had you do this and most likely was the one who negotiated for their return." __She did have that appointment with the Kai a year ago..._

            Garak nodded, "Correct. You are no doubt aware of the fact her attitude towards your people is markedly different to that of most Cardassians." With a slight smile, he added, "I understand your reaction and expected it. How else could it be? When you return with these goods, Berak will pass by the station to beam aboard Melset, Vedek Levo and her superior, then continue to Bajor where the return will be effected."

            "How many objects have actually been recuperated?" She tried to keep her voice even._ Kiassa, Kendra Province, the Kai's residence in our capital - they and so many others were so severely damaged, it took years to return them to even a semblance of their former state._

            "I can show you the list; it admittedly is extensive. Unfortunately, no other Orbs have been found since the one we returned to you two years ago. We know you are still missing four." The last was said in a tone of genuine regret. "I realize we have much to answer for... It will be best to leave you now, especially as I still have to discuss some procedures with Natíma and Madred." With that he left her to her thoughts.

            She stared after him as he left the room, annoyed at herself for being surprised at his perceptiveness, annoyed at herself for having shown a weakness. Once alone, Kira looked around. It _was a strange contrast, the combination of spartan Cardassian style and the objects from Bajor which seemed to have a life of their own, warmth, spirituality__. Up to a week here.... She found herself wondering whether there was more behind this than only the trial; Cardassians always had plans within plans. Still, much as she hated to admit to the fact, Garak seemed sincere. During her cooperation with him and Damar, she had seen a person remarkably different to the exile, an individual capable of compassion, affection, and loyal to his people and friends. He __was totally Cardassian, Order-educated, but at present no longer seemed so threatening and treacherous in spite of Ghemor's warning. Those had been different times, with Garak possessed by the desperate wish to return home from an exile that was constant torment for him. __You are at home now, rather, to what is left of what you once called 'home'. __For Melset, the time she spent on Earth can have been no better, even though she hardly ever says anything about her experiences there._

            Some months ago, while waiting in Remosi's office, she had looked at one of the screens at random, only to see Garak and Melset walk along a corridor. There had been no casual touch, but their connection was undeniable. At one point, Melset had looked up at him with a slight smile in response to something he had said, then had taken his arm in a spontaneous gesture of affection. The scene had reminded her of Ziyal's relationship with Garak. _When Captain Sisko returned to the station, everyone but you was welcomed by family or friends; Quark said he saw you standing forgotten among them, as though lost. You were anticipating meeting Ziyal, only to be confronted by her death... For a moment, Kira regretted that she had found nothing else to say to Garak than, "She loved you, you know..." The young woman's death had been a shock for her, too. Kira had not known how he would have reacted to any sympathy she had to offer. __Nor did I care at the time..._

*********

            In the meantime, the Federation observers were in Chief Archon Jenol's offices where they were discussing procedures with her. It was far more difficult than expected. Conservator Kovat had also been called in. He had been reactivated as he had experience with such trials - only few of his colleagues had come through the destruction alive - the former Ministry of Justice had been replaced by an immense crater......

            "The customary sentence for treason is public execution; the sentence has already been pronounced, in accordance with our own legal procedures," Jenol explained, showing Admirals Ross and Sarkon the appropriate paragraphs on a screen. "Any sentence less severe than capital punishment would lead to massive unrest among the population; the people would fear that they are no longer assured of the protection they were accustomed to. What we need now is stability, and that can only be guaranteed by preserving our old structures and expectances. The experiences of the past four years have destabilized us, our social standards are shifting - with all attendant consequences."

            The two men exchanged glances before Sarkon replied calmly and slowly, "This may be a sentence in accordance with _Cardassian law, but, under circumstances, there could be protests by Gul Revok's supporters onworld. That would lead to further destabilization of an already precarious situation, perhaps even to a rebellion. Moreover, as you may already know, the trial will also be transmitted to worlds of the Federation with all attendent consequences."_

            Archon Jenol just kept from revealing her irritation at Sarkon's repeating her words - by Cardassian standards, it constituted an attack. Most likely they were uninformed about this fact... "Accompanied by suitable anti-Cardassian propaganda, I assume," Jenol stated every bit as matter-of-factly. "The Federation has always been exceedingly talented at distorting the facts about any people with whom it was in conflict at any point. Klingons, Romulans, Breen, Cardassians..." 

            Ross stated in turn, "A normal procedure among all peoples who suffer under incursions by an aggressive force. Under circumstances, there could be pressure from various organisations with far-reaching repercussions influencing what we are trying to do."

            "Which could possibly mean their withholding or terminating assistance," Jenol said very quietly, her eyes showing quickly suppressed outrage at what she considered blatant extortion. _We are dependent, defenseless in every way. Now the Federation is revealing its true colours ..._

            "Not SFHS as such, but private organisations which have been and are contributing the most. Capital punishment is not considered justice - it is considered nothing else but murder. We used to have these sentences ourselves, but have since turned to more effective disciplinary measures, giving the criminal the possibility to contemplate his or her error, bear the consequences and ..." He chose a term Kovat had used only moments ago, "...redeem himself in the eyes of the public. Once this individual is released, he can once again take his place in society, once again be a productive member. Consider this fact, Archon Jenol: Gul Revok went by the book, supported his superiors, Gul Dukat, Legates Damar and Broka, without question. The rebellion, seen objectively, _was treasonous. We have heard rumours stating it was Federation-supported. If those rumours spread...."_

            Barely controlling her mounting irritation at this veiled threat, Jenol rose and nodded at Conservator Kovat who joined her. "Permit me to contact my superiours. I do not have the authority to make this decision alone - at least not without running the risk of a trial, one which will, however, have _no Federation observers to demand my integrity be respected."_

            "It is your prerogative." Admirals Sarkon and Ross again exchanged glances at realizing the Cardassian woman seemed nearly panicked at realizing exactly what change they had just demanded. "Take as long as you need."

            "Deliberations may take some time, so I will notify Ysram to bring you something to drink. Our climate is not easily tolerated by non-Cardassians." With a nod at them and a gesture at Conservator Kovat to accompany her, Jenol left the room, her tension undeniable.

            Two hours later she returned. "As you can see, it _was exceedingly difficult to convince them of the necessity of commuting the sentence. Do not inquire for details - I barely escaped a trial myself," she smiled in an attempt at humour, hoping it would defuse the situation. "We have agreed on permanent exile to one of the most severely damaged planets in our system. It will mean extremely hard labour, greatest hardship, but not death." __Unless, of course, Gul Revok meets with an unfortunate accident in the course of the work - which is not so inconceivable, considering his role will be known to all after this trial; moreover, he will be assigned hard labour in one of the most hazardous areas. Justice – true justice – will be served…._

            The two admirals rose and took leave of Archon Jenol, Sarkon stating, "We respect the effort you and your superiors have made. We shall be in court at nine hundred hours tonorrow."

            She nodded once, then went back to her desk to prepare for the next day; inclining her head, she watched the two men go out. When the door slid shut, she shuddered and briefly covered her face with her hands... Her escape had been very close indeed, so close, she was shaken by the turn of events... The observers would never learn that security forces had already been sent to her office, prepared to take her into custody.

**************************

            Late in the evening, Garak came back and Kira heard him moving around in his own area, then the intercomm activated - audio only. "Colonel Kira?"

            "Yes?" She waited.

            "The first session is due to take place tomorrow, at 9.00 hours. There is no dress code - Starfleet Uniform or Bajoran Militia, it is your choice. As to the rest, we shall see."

            After a few minutes Kira went out into the main room where Garak was transmitting some data. He turned to her, saying, "To Varon Province. A shipment of material is being sent there from Loo'Wess 2. The method may appear inefficient, but we have decided to parallel various systems so that they can be mass-produced. It was our tendency to specialization that made us so vulnerable - when the installations in one province were disabled, masses of branches in the others suffered. For the moment, however, we have no other choice. Ah, good! Done."

            He went over to sit facing her, keeping his distance in an effort to make her feel unthreatened by his presence. Damar had told him about Gul Dukat's constantly pressuring Kira. "I do not know how much Iníki has told you about our court system, but some procedures have been changed in this case because of the presence of Federation observers. Normally, evidence was assembled, discussed among the lawyers assigned the case, witnesses notified, so that one afternoon sufficed. Witnesses' statements, that of the accused, the Conservator's exhortation for the accused to truly regret his crime and to accept his sentence in the knowledge he would thus be redeemed in the eyes of his people, pronunciation of the sentence, and, in some cases, its immediate execution were all that was deemed necessary."

            Kira only said coldly, "You have forgotten an important detail ... torture to extract a confession from your prisoner."

            Unabashed by the attack, Garak proceeded to explain. "We are systematically trained to support even severe pain and thus react differently to these methods of fact-finding. Years ago, Gul Melset was in nearly the same situation after suggesting Bajor become an ally of our Union. The result was immediate arrest, transfer to the Order's facilities, repeated high doses of drugs to lower resistance, beatings, an implant to induce immense pain ... Her statements never changed, even when unconsciousness was induced to preclude any dissimulation on her part. She was judged innocent by Tain, Entek and myself, or else you, ..." Garak stated evenly "... would have one less spoonhead on Deep Space 9 to worry about."

            Kira's eyes widened in shock when she fully grasped the implications of what he had just said, "_You.. interrogated __her?" was the disbelieving query._

            "Yes," he met the Bajoran's eyes. "Any detainee's concern is only that the truth be brought to light. There is no resentment towards the interrogator, only gratitude to know innocence has been proven beyond a doubt. Should the outcome point to guilt, the reaction is resignation. Melset was mainly concerned about her family in case of court-martial procedures. When I told her about the results of interrogation, she was very anxious to learn whether she still had her commission and command of the Orissà; Iníki was more concerned about being allowed to continue serving Cardassia than about anything else. Duty, Family and Cardassia… they meant more to her than life itself."

            Kira felt a surge of profound horror and disgust, but grudgingly accepted that their peoples were vastly different. What she had just heard fit what she knew about the mentality of her people's enemies. It was a strange, terrifyingly extreme combination of sheer brutality and disregard for life and personal integrity, yet, in families and among friends, deep affection and love. The guilty, however, were rejected no matter how unbreakable a relationship seemed to outsiders ... _You interrogated her - still, I know Iníki loves you, in spite of her being far less demonstrative than Ziyal whose openness touched you and made her death even worse for you in the end._

            "That is all you still had to know." Garak got up and went into another room, then brought out two plates with fruit and a thick sauce. "We do not have much to offer, and certainly nothing like Bajoran food, but what I can offer you is neither drugged, nor will it be harmful to a non-Cardassian."

            The two ate in uncharacteristic silence, Kira still absorbing what she had just learned, Garak preoccupied by his duties and the trial that would take place the following day.

            The next morning, they were picked up by an officer, Gul Ketran, who, at being introduced to Kira, inclined his head, saying, "We are most grateful to you for coming. Some of us did not dare hope."

            "It would not be a sign of strength if a traitor were left to go free for the sake of one Bajoran who refused to set foot on Cardassia Prime, would it?" She met his eyes evenly.

"My previous remark meant no offence, Colonel, was an expression of thanks. We did not expect differently. You fought side by side with Legate Damar and his men – that in itself showed great courage; after winning your people's freedom together with your fellow terrorists, you helped a former enemy regain his own freedom." Gul Ketran's voice and eyes expressed the regard he felt for this Bajoran.

            Within minutes they arrived at the building. Gul Ketran accompanied them to the main entrance, where an officer of the court took them over. The first session already was official, with all procedures registered. Garak and Kira were taken to a windowless room outside the court proper, waiting to be called in to testify. In the meantime, they could observe proceedings via a screen inset in the wall. Flanking them were two young soldiers, and at either side of the door, two more guards. Kira had the fleeting impression that witnesses were regarded as every bit as much a liability as the accused. At considering the men more closely, she saw their scales did not have the metallic sheen typical of a healthy Cardassian, at the same time, she realized that their uniforms showed marked signs of wear. _And you were always so proud of your impeccable appearance..._

            After a short account of the crimes committed, the accused was led inside, preceded and followed by guards carrying phaser rifles at the ready. He looked neither to the right nor to the left, his bearing arrogant, his expression sneeringly contemptuous when he caught sight of the Federation observers.

            Garak was delighted by Gul Revok's manner. "A most impressive attitude! He is unrepentant, which will make the inevitable admission of guilt and expression of regret even more satisfying and encouraging for all those who have the privilege of seeing them." After a moment, he added approvingly, "_Very good! Look: they have forced him to appear in uniform to further underline the depth of his treason. Our militaries take an oath to defend Cardassia's integrity at all costs, stopping at no sacrifice this may demand. Towards the end, just before the sentence is to be pronounced, Conservator Kovat will entreat him to reconsider his actions, admit to his guilt and express his regret for having acted contrary to Cardassian ethics and moral standards. Remember, Colonel Kira, every phase of the trial, even this relatively unimportant one, is being publicly transmitted. At this very moment, thousands of Cardassians are gathered in various areas, in assembly halls, in some few  town centres. They have been accorded a few hours of leave to observe the trial, as has always been the custom in serious cases." He gazed up and indicated the corners of the room. "Look up there." He indicated three screens inset in the walls, "Our reactions are also being observed. Witnesses are not only expected to give information, but also to demonstrate their contempt for the criminal and aversion for his or her deeds." With a low sigh, he added, "Remember, our society was severe; our laws, their strict application assured us that, in spite of the hardships, the sacrifices, we were safer than any other people in the Quadrant and it was true. All crimes are solved, all criminals brought to justice... This was a comforting thought."_

            He fell silent when a gonglike sound reverberated through the building. "Ah, the trial begins..."

            The door to the right of the room slid open silently, and, accompanied by two guards, the judge entered. In contrast to the trials he had seen before the end, Garak noticed that the Archon did not have the ornate, heavy robes that had been the custom, but wore normal attire. He had hoped Chief Archon Makbar would be officiating as he knew her to be one of the best judges he had met, but some days before he had learned, much to his regret, that she was listed as missing, presumed dead. Her replacement was also a female, tall, elegant, her expression severe and unmoved. To the back of her podium, he saw a Cardassian family enter, only to recognize Dukat's wife, Sarika, and her remaining three children. She had come to Deep Space 9 three years after her husband's disappearance to speak to Traglor, who had been Dukat's lover for some years, in the hope of obtaining information on his fate. _Singularly appropriate - you are to witness the trial of your husband's supporter. Dukat was the worst of all traitors, delivering Cardassia into the hands of the Dominion in order to increase his own power._

            One of the guards called out, "Chief Archon Jenol."

            The Archon went up the stairs to the elevated dais, leaned over to strike the panel inset in the surface of her desk before taking her place.

            She spoke in a low, clear voice, stressing every word. "This trial will substantiate the crimes of one Gul Shokib Revok, a man who had the honour of attaining the highest ranks, and was led astray by his lust for power, finally betraying Cardassia, wanting to keep it under Dominion rule, thus accepting it would inevitably lose its integrity and autonomy. To do so, he sacrificed the lives of true Cardassian patriots. The Cardassian civilians witnessing the trial are Sarika Dukat and her children Mekor, Turgar and Asimi. She disassociated herself from Gul Dukat when he brought home his daughter Ziyal, so we can dispense with the question of whether she knew of her husband's plans to negotiate this alliance."

            _As if you had not gone through enough - losing four children, being confronted with the result of your husband's constant philandering, even though Ziyal herself was innocent and a good person. Kira again looked at Chief Archon Jenol and could recognize that she was not all that comfortable with the modifications to which she had had to agree in ceding to the demands of the Federation for a 'fair trial.' The function of a Cardassian trial was to demonstrate how the crimes of one individual had been proven, and then to declare the predetermined sentence which would be followed through immediately without any possibility of revision .... But now?_

            "Our witnesses to the trial proper are Admirals Ross and Sarkon of Vulcan. They are Federation observers sent here as the events leading to the downfall of the Dominion touched all systems of the Alpha Quadrant, cost billions of lives on all sides, ruined numerous worlds and cultures, some beyond recovery. Admiral Ross was one of the three commanders who set foot on Cardassia Prime after the final battle... And yet, in spite of all the conflict and destruction, the Federation has surmounted the past enough to grant us the assistance without which we would not have managed so much in so short a time."

            Chief Archon Jenol rose to stress her statement, "We are now about to witness the trial of one Gul Shokib Revok. The sentence has already been pronounced." She turned to the observers, "We have the evidence, it has been corroborated. The purpose of this act is to demonstrate how we obtained it and who witnessed his crime."

            A light was directed to where Gul Revok, flanked by guards, sat on the top seat of a triangular arrangement. Below him, at the very bottom, sat the Nestor and the Conservator. To their right, the two observers had been assigned their places.

            Archon Jenol struck the inset and called out, "The trial begins!" She gave a short account of the events leading up to the end of the Dominion War and, contrary to Cardassian custom, some scenes of the destruction wreaked by Dominion forces during their fortunately aborted mission to eradicate every Cardassian from the face of the planet. "This is what Gul Dukat's alliance left us. He went against all that is Cardassian for the sake of personal power and self-aggrandisement, forgot the duty of a true Cardassian. His successor, Legate Damar, had long since realized what the final outcome would be; in his loyalty, he honoured his erstwhile superior's negotiations until the Breen-Dominion alliance was instituted. Cardassia now had become but a pawn in the hands of the Founders, its military and systems at the Dominion's disposal, of no importance. Millions of our best gave their lives in battle, their sacrifices, however, did not further Cardassia's interests. Our systems were no longer ours to administer, but rather at the disposal of the Dominion; territorial concessions were negotiated that left the Dominion's worlds intact while ceding what was ours. Systems for which Cardassian blood was shed had become pawns in the hands of the Dominion. This was done to gain the allegiance of allies such as the Breen. Our government was not informed about alliances until after their inception, accorded no input in negotiations. Legate Damar knew this was fundamentally _wrong and instituted a resistance movement against the Dominion alliance. It could have spread and finally freed Cardassia as other militaries were beginning to join his group as did the civilian population; thousands of men and women were stationed at all key facilities."_

            She turned to Gul Revok. "_This military chose to adhere to Gul Dukat's chosen path; he was willing to compromise Cardassia's integrity for the sake of an agreement the Founders obviously had no intention of honouring. The Alpha Quadrant would have been portioned out to the Founders, administered by the Vorta. Blind to all repercussions of the Alliance, caught up in Gul Dukat's insane vision, this high-ranking officer denounced the Cardassian Résistance, leading to the eradication of all its bases, the death of all the patriots who had established them. No doubt Gul Revok hoped to gain a prestigious position in the Dominion Alliance by committing this heinous act."_

            Back in the room reserved for the witnesses, Garak said to Kira in a low voice, "One of us will be called to testify in a moment. Remember what I have told you."

            The intercomm activated, "Admit the first witness, Colonel Kira Nerys of the Bajoran Militia, former member of the Shakaar Résistance Cell, currently commander of Terok'Nor."

            Flanked by two soldiers, she was directed to mount the steps to the right and sit down. At once, the wall facing her slid aside. She blinked once, dazzled by the intense light; the room itself was in shadow, only the witness' place, the accused, the civilian witnesses, the Archon were in brightly lit areas.

            The Chief Archon addressed her, using a translator. "Colonel Kira, do you require a translator? The trial is to be conducted in Cardassi alone."

            She answered in Bajoran, "Yes," then thanked the soldier who activated the device for her.

            "Recount the events leading up to the events in the rebel base."

            "After freeing Worf and Dax, Legate Damar sent a message stating that the Federation now had a friend on Cardassia. That was two days after the Dominion - Breen Alliance became official. Soon after, he dropped out of sight within hours of issuing a call to all Cardassians to resist Dominion control. He was a military, trained to follow orders unquestioningly, fight for his Union. He did not know the tactics necessary in resistance fighting, nor the requisite strategies..." Kira took a deep breath. "Captain Sisko sent me to help him organize and train his resistance. Initially, I thought of refusing. I hated Damar, the Cardassian brute who had murdered my close friend Ziyal in cold blood. He was a member of a people who had tormented and exploited mine throughout decades, considered all of us with contempt. However, preserving the freedom of the Alpha Quadrant and ending a destructive war that was threatening the entire population were concerns that superseded all personal feelings, so, I agreed to assist Legate Damar in organizing his résistance cells." Kira shook her head very slightly, "It was sheer irony of fate: a Cardassian seeking to gain what we had won after unceasing rebellion all those years ago – freedom for his people.

            After some initial opposition from his co-conspirators who were suspicious of my motives for offering them my expertise, we established cells on various worlds, eighteen in all. Legate Damar's associate Gul Rossot finally managed to convince Gul Revok and Legate Goris to join, which would have meant 500 000 additional personnel for us. We decided to meet in a cave on Cardassia Prime, but, at Garak's urging, took the precaution of having Seskal beam us into an unguarded passage..." Kira briefly closed her eyes, reliving that day's horror. "The first sound we heard was Jem'Hadar phaser fire; when we looked down, we saw dead Cardassians scattered all over, Jem'Hadar were stripping the dead of their identification devices and weapons, Gul Seskal's ship was destroyed, Legate Goris lay dead near the cave entrance. Only then did we see Gul Revok walk in, speaking of traitors, accompanied by a Vorta. It was obvious just who had betrayed Damar. We had but one choice, to find concealment somewhere on Cardassia before we, too, were eliminated. Garak led us to Mila's house in Loo'Wess." All the while, she had not averted her eyes from the Archon who was watching her every reaction quietly.

            "From where did you see Legate Goris, Gul Revok and the others?"

            "From a ledge roughly five metres above the cave floor. The entrance lay to our left and admitted sufficient light to enable us to recognize individual features. We saw Legate Goris fall, executed by a Jem'Hadar. I, for one, will never forget the face of the man who denounced Legate Damar's group. Madam Archon, my people had no other choice but to live with Cardassians for nearly six decades, live with the violence, the torture, the massacres; we hated and still hate them for what they have done to us and our planet, but Damar's patriotism and his recognition towards the end... I am not sullying his name in what I am about to say: he recognized the evil of the past after being confronted by the same pain and loss as his people had inflicted on so many of us. This realization gave him the determination to keep on fighting against impossible odds. For that I respect him. Damar had the strength and honour that, had he survived, would have made him a great leader of the new Cardassia," her voice trailed off, she shook her head, remembering his words of thanks, the way he had died, the painfully pronounced word "keep" urging them not to give up the fight.

            "And yet, you came. You remember the past, and yet have the will to accept and work for reconciliation. Gilora, Ulani and Ertinas mentioned this to me," murmured Archon Jenol. "For that, we thank you, Colonel Kira Nerys." With that, she turned to Gul Revok. "Now, Gul Revok, explain your actions which are those of the basest traitor."

            Gul Revok rose, his bearing arrogant, glance unwavering as he stared at Colonel Kira and then at the observers. "Legate Damar does not deserve the honour of being called a Cardassian. The Dominion had fully integrated us in the Dominion, offered to share a power that would have encompassed the entire Alpha Quadrant and possibly extended to the others as well within some more years. Together with the Founders, we could have finally realized our true destiny in the Quadrant, our rightful place as the superiors of all peoples. Compared to what we could have won, those few systems accorded the Breen were negligible in their value, certainly their loss was no justification for a full-scale rebellion, for sabotage, for terror!" He made a defiant gesture as he shouted, "Look around carefully when you leave this building and see what we have gained! What do we have to show for Legate Damar's alleged heroism? Ruins, starvation, inadequate excuses for housing, a loss of 2.5 billion people! Those of us who have survived are working like Bajoran slave labour. We have non-Cardassians onworld who, under the guise of assisting us are corrupting our people, destroying what little is left of our culture!"

He briefly interrupted his tirade, "Legate Damar's sister, Gul Melset, was interrogated fifteen years ago because she had suggested Bajor become a part of the Cardassian Union, but was declared innocent; permitted to retake command of her cruiser, a most questionable decision. Central Command let her mentor young officers as she had before, no doubt instilling her traitorous views in their minds – making use of their trust and desire for information. Later, she was sent to Earth, a  mission which obviously finished the process that had begun on Bajor leading to her complete corruption. _Now that one is working together with Starfleet, ostensibly to help us rebuild. Because of her contacts we now have aliens onworld who will bring their influence to bear on our people, destroy our unique culture. Her brother called down destruction on all of us. Are you that blind that you cannot see the pattern? Traitorous issue of a traitorous family! And __now, consider this: a Bajoran female, a member of a contemptible, weak people only fit to be exploited, has been called upon to bear witness against a Cardassian! Whom do we have to thank for this catastrophic development? The traitor Legate Damar and his associates!" He sat down after making a gesture signifying 'execute' at Kira, who did not react. Garak, watching the scene from the waiting room, rejoiced inwardly. __Colonel, your words were exactly the right ones. One of us could not have chosen any better...__ moderate phrasing, calm expression - a marked contrast to Gul Revok's tirade..._

            "Which brings us to the second witness..."

            Kira rose to leave the stand, but was addressed by the Archon, "No, Colonel Kira, I ask you to stay. Your fellow witness will sit at your side." The woman seemed to smile as she added, "We shall see in how far he has been corrupted in the course of his association with the resistance and the Federation..."

            Garak entered; without looking around, he went to sit next to Kira. "Colonel."

            "Organizer Garak," was her quiet greeting.

            "Elim Garak, former member of the Obsidian Order, place of residence until your cooperation with Legate Damar, Terok'Nor where, for the duration of your exile, you worked under the guise of a tailor, gathering information periodically transmitted to the offices of Central Command and the Obsidian Order."

            "Yes, Madam Archon." He heard an abrupt intake of breath from Kira - no doubt there would be _some explaining to do later on..._

            "How exactly did you become involved in Legate Damar's resistance movement?"

            "Once we heard that Legate Damar had called upon the people of Cardassia to resist, Captain Sisko  ... strongly suggested I use my contacts on Cardassia to find Legate Damar's base. Both he and Admiral Ross considered it advisable to support his movement for the sake of the Alpha Quadrant and..." Garak met the Admiral's eyes, saw him nod slightly, "... for the sake of the Cardassian people. For me, this mission was the chance to finally return home, redeem my honour by working for Cardassia's freedom. I was sent with Colonel Kira and Odo to give support, use my skills as an Order operative and at the same time, provide security for the other two. I did it _gladly, knowing that I would be on Cardassia again, with the objective of helping my people shake off an onerous occupation."_

            "What was your connection to Legate Damar?" Archon Jenol looked at him calmly; she knew Garak well from his time as an operative when they had frequently cooperated in bringing criminals to justice.

            "One of enmity, Madam Archon. His execution of Ziyal, Gul Dukat's daughter, who had become a close friend, was unjustified. She was _not the one responsible for the loss of Terok'Nor.."_

            "I hear you have inofficially joined with a woman named Gul Iníki Melset. This former member of Central Command transferred to the Order immediately after her medical discharge due to severe injuries sustained in combat during a desperate but ultimately successful attempt to secure a system for our Union. She subsequently became a liaison officer and operative sent on diverse missions to acquire information for Central Command and the Order. A little over two years ago, you adopted Legate Damar's illegitimate son by Siana Sevekor."

            _I fear there will be a good amount of explaining to do now... Garak could feel Kira's outraged stare nearly physically and hoped against hope she had not made the all-too-obvious connection. "Indeed. Within a week after the collapse of the Alliance, Gul Melset returned from her posting on Earth to assist in recreating Cardassia by all means at our disposal. After a year of intense cooperation, we decided to establish a connection. The child we took in was abandoned by his mother in the hope he would have a better life in a relocation centre than to live with a family that had lost everything."_

            "What was Melset's opinion of the Dominion-Cardassia Alliance?"

            "She maintained it was a serious mistake that could result in only one outcome: the destruction and total loss of autonomy of the Cardassia we both knew and loved with all our being. Melset always considered the consequences of involving non-Cardassians in our internal affairs disastrous in the long term. She had been stationed on Earth for seven years in all, but her only thought was to do her part in renewal by all means possible, even if it meant the humiliation of soliciting aid from non-Cardassians."

            "Why isn't she here today? Her testimony would have been invaluable."

            "Security concerns, Madame Archon. I preferred her to stay on Terok'Nor; she was not in our resistance group." Garak briefly hesitated, "As to the security concerns, I do not consider it wise to specify them in public at this time. I shall inform you about the matter after the session."

            "Acceptable." She quickly spoke into her intercomm before inquiring, "Organizer Garak, you have heard Colonel Kira's testimony. Can you add any details she may have forgotten"

            "Very few, her statement was exceedingly comprehensive. I _did question Legate Damar and Gul Rossot on the wisdom of accepting Legate Goris and Gul Revok into our group. Legate Damar assured me that he knew them well, they had fought side by side with him, they were true patriots. This evaluation satisfied both the Colonel and myself. __All of the men who fought at his side were true Cardassians, loyal to the end. Everyone remembers that our military was exemplary as to upholding Cardassian values. As to identifying the individual in question, I can confirm beyond a doubt that this is Gul Revok. I find his aspect quite hard to forget." He turned to stare at the accused with a glance Kira remembered from Dominion Headquarters - unblinking, showing beyond a doubt which sentence he would have willingly pronounced and executed on the spot._

            The following day, court convened one last time to officially pronounce the sentence. Rising and turning to Gul Revok, Conservator Kovat addressed him, "You have heard the testimony of the witnesses which has proven your guilt. You are now offered the occasion to cast off the burden of denial that only serves as the means of a desperately guilt-ridden man to conceal his deceit from his own consciousness. This deceit is of such a degree of baseness that it must be torment for you to consider it in its entirety. I entreat you, Gul Revok, unburden yourself of your guilt, embrace the comfort only offered by honest recognition of your shortcomings, your permitting yourself to be seduced by a vision of power, a power that rendered service to Cardassia but a secondary concern." The Conservator gestured towards the screens, his entire posture, his face reflecting entreaty, "Gul Revok, at this very moment, the population of our Union, a population beset by unmerited hardship, struggling to regain a modicum of former glory, is observing procedure as is our custom, waiting for justice to be served, to gain solace from the knowledge that all crimes are brought to light in spite of the circumstances in which we now find ourselves, the comforting realization that all perpetrators are discovered and punished, that our system of jurisprudence has resisted even the destruction of all else. The ruin of our worlds may not be exclusively ascribed to your betrayal alone, but to many additional circumstances, yet your ill-conceived actions were a contributing factor. I plead with you, prove yourself a loyal citizen of Cardassia one last time and accept your guilt and the sentence." He bowed to the Archon before sitting down again.

            Kira briefly glanced over at Garak, only to stare at him in disbelief and astonishment; his expression was serene, even happy; he was very clearly deriving great comfort from the proceedings - for some moments at least, his beloved Cardassia had come back to life, was as he remembered it from childhood .... _You really believe in this form of justice._

            Gul Revok got to his feet and said proudly, "I accept nothing, neither the verdict of guilty nor the sentence to be imposed. I maintain my only reason for this so-called crime was to ensure Cardassia's rise to power and expand her sphere of influence. I gave my oath to serve unfailingly, sacrifice my life for the glory of the Cardassian Union. I was _never a traitor; those who designate me as being such a one are the true traitors to Cardassia." With that he returned to his seat and faced the Archon calmly. "Do with me as you will. The Empire as we knew it, the Empire we had maintained for hundreds of years is dead, together with its best minds, its most dedicated people. The Cardassia that  you call yours today is not the Cardassia whom I loved and served." His voice hinted at the true sorrow he felt as he added, "This Cardassia is no longer the Cardassia I took an oath to serve at entering the Academy, at receiving my promotion to Gul. Do with me as you will."_

            Chief Archon Jenol waited until the reactions had died down and stated quietly, searching for the words to express a thought process so alien to her and her society. "Gul Revok, over 2.5 billion loyal Cardassians, men, women and children, were lost in this nefarious alliance. We cannot afford to lose even one more life. It has been amply demonstrated that you acted in accordance with the pledge sworn by all Cardassians at the beginning of their service in Central Command. You profoundly believed in what you were doing, thought you were acting in the interests of Cardassia alone. This very fortitude and willingness to sacrifice everything shows that you can be rehabilitated and subsequently reintegrated in society." She met the eyes of the observers unwaveringly before continuing, "For this very reason, we have decided to be merciful, to commute your sentence. You have a record of faultless service. After painstaking deliberations we have unanimously agreed to commute your death sentence to permanent exile. Reconstruction is to begin on Pentath IV, one of the worlds of our Union whose main city was reduced to rubble in a punitive action after your denunciation of Legate Damar's rebellion. You will be assigned a team working there to fulfill your duty to our Union and our people. This same evening Doctor Parmak will be admitted to your cell to equip you with a subcutaneous transponder prior to your departure. Should you attempt to return clandestinely, your punishment, but not delivered by law, will be a slow death. Your brother, who concealed you and gave you shelter, has also been sentenced to exile together with his family. He will reside on Quinor."

            "The sentence pronounced by Central Command is loss of your title and commission." With that, Chief Archon Jenol struck the panel in her desk and rose, remained standing there as the participants left the room. Exhausted beyond words, she left for her home and contacted her supervisors to submit her report. Later that evening, the observers, the Conservator, she herself and her own superiors would meet to discuss proceedings, justify this lenient sentence that ran so contrary to Cardassian expectations.

            Except for the Federation observers, none of those present was satisfied with the outcome, but the observers had demanded just that. After arriving in their quarters, Garak and Kira listened to transmissions, some of which gave the general public's opinion. The majority of comments demonstrated that public execution would have been the only valid sentence...

            After the trial which had taken only two afternoons, Natíma, Garak and Madred gave Admirals Ross, Serkor and Colonel Kira a tour of the Loo'Wess area before they left for Starfleet Headquarters. They were passing by a future residential area when their group was approached by a number of Cardassians. One of them, a female, came over.

            The spokeswoman of the team addressed Madred, "Gul Madred, pardon the intrusion. I am Sanji Mekar, one of those responsible for coordinating the erection of homes in this sector. If you can possibly spare the time, we request the privilege that Colonel Kira and the other dignitaries inspect the buildings that have been erected with Bajoran relief funds, so that she can notify the Bajoran and Federation organizers of the Cardassian Relief Programme that their donations are being used as stated. We would be most grateful were you to grant us this privilege."

            _Who advised you to use those phrases? Have we already been reduced to this attitude because of our dependence? Garak did not meet the eyes of the others in the group; nor did his Cardassian colleagues give the slightest sign of the discomfort they felt. The request had obviously been phrased in accordance with what Sanji Mekar and her fellows thought was Federation custom._

            There was a brief discussion, then Natíma agreed. The buildings were simple as yet, but could be modified in future as the situation improved. Sanji Mekar added, "The Vedek Assembly and First Minister Shakaar should know the help is deeply appreciated. These ..." she indicated the buildings, "... have given 750 of us shelter. We are using whatever we can spare of your assistance to help the next group rebuild as well. We shall repay as soon as we can." The gratitude in the eyes of the woman and those of her companions was undeniable.

+++++++++++++++

            That afternoon, after seeing Admirals Ross and Sarkon off, Garak and Kira left on a tour of the various reconstruction efforts on Cardassia Prime. Kira had readily agreed as she had been requested by Vedeks Inyon and Serad to contact the returnees who were now scattered in various provinces.

            "As you can see, this is Lesana 1. When SFHS has dissolved its offices on Terok'Nor, Melset and I shall settle here."

            Kira looked around as they flew over the area: slightly hilly terrain, apparently not as arid as the other regions she had seen so far. As in Loo'Wess, it was surprising just how much the people had accomplished. Some areas were devoid of life - scorched ground as yet bore mute testimony to the genocide envisioned by the Dominion. At departure, Natíma had given her a detailed report, directing her to add any details she considered necessary in the form of comments. She was already in the process of supplementing the evaluation which was to be given to the Council of Ministers on Bajor and SFHS Central. Andrews had transmitted Starfleet Headquarters' request to her moments before she left. _There is no corruption, no waste, what is given is used for the one purpose alone... was her thought. If it were not for the past..._

            The day in Lesana admittedly was interesting. Losir Damar and Delhin Melset showed her what they were doing, explained the irrigation system, a combination of Bajoran and Cardassian methods, the screens set up for water reclamation, their agricultural methods. The small farms were already producing adequate crops to send surplus to neighbouring provinces for the purpose of supplementing their own produce. They, together with the others they met, had only praise for the young Cardassians who had been repatriated.

            With a friendly gesture, Losir Damar urged, "Come, Colonel. Satra Dauri and Vijim have been waiting all this time for you to visit with them. No doubt they will enjoy seeing you. In the meantime, we can discuss some procedures with Garak, so you can speak freely." He added quietly, "I would be most grateful if you gave me just some few details of what you will be told. The returnees cooperate with us, are friendly, have become fully accepted members of our communities, but, at times, they seem ill at ease, as if afraid. After some discussion, we agreed not to discourage their worship of the Prophets, although it was forbidden even the Bajorans at the time of the Occupation. My daughter told us that it was that very faith that helped your people survive … What I am asking is not meant to invade their privacy, but to permit us to help them."

            At hearing his words, Kira momentarily felt cold anger, remembering the suppression of the days before Liberation, but nevertheless recognized Losir's sincerity. "I will see what I find out, even though I can imagine exactly what the problem is," she met Losir's eyes. "Remember on which world they were raised."

            The older Cardassian inclined his head in acknowledgement, "I am fully conscious of that, but - how _can we solve this specific difficulty? We cannot change what we are. Yet, ..." He fell silent._

            Kira immediately recognized the home the Satras had constructed for themselves. It was unmistakably Bajoran style, but modified to allow for the warmer climate. Losir called out, "Satra Dauri and Vijim, Colonel Kira has arrived."

            The door opened immediately, and the two young Cardassians stared at Kira, then overjoyed, invited her and Losir in. Losir declined, saying, "Another time. I have to return to the others. Garak is here and has brought us some further information. Like this, you can speak openly, in the language to which you are accustomed." Kira noticed the words held no reproach, were meant kindly.

            At entering, she looked around curiously - the rooms were also a combination of both styles._ I can see what the difficulties are. You are trying to become true Cardassians again, but it is impossible - you have been brought up on Bajor, have our mentality and expectations._

            "Colonel Kira, sit down. We were told you were onworld, but did not dare hope you would find the time to come to Lesana Province."

            "Garak had this on his list of priorities - I already have a compilation of reports. _This visit, however, is off the record." She smiled and chose a place where she could look out of the window - from her vantage point, the scenery outside resembled that of the drier areas of the Southern Continent. "How is everything? From what I can see, you seem to have found acceptance here. Gul Melset told me about the way you were received, that there was only a very brief period of difficulties, but that mainly due to the disparity of customs."_

                Vijim inclined his head briefly, "That is true, we were immediately taken into families to stay there until we had built our own home. When we inquired what would be acceptable to make us less obvious, the reply was to do as we saw fit, to watch the others and adopt what we deemed good. We were helped by all of the families in Lesana 1; everyone gradually introduced us to Cardassian language and customs. The people were far different to what we had been led to expect, were thankful for our help and open to learning our own methods."

            "What was very comforting was that we were not regarded with any kind of reproach for our ways, even though they must have alienated some of the others in the very beginning. They gave us access to the commlink in the Centre to 'keep up contact with your families and friends on Bajor'; we have been doing so with no problems or negative responses. As you can see, we are fully integrated in the Cardassian community here, and that holds true of the other returnees who have come since."

            Kira noticed that, even after three years, they still had preserved most of the gestures and responses of the people who had adopted them. This made their being accepted with such a degree of tolerance unexpected. At being invited into the private area of Satra Dauri's and Vijim's house, she saw that the couple had established a small shrine in one room. Vijim explained, "This was readily accepted, especially as we keep our worship private. Dimos even helped us obtain the necessary material to build this. Two of the other couples come by regularly so that we can worship the Prophets together."

            What she heard gave her the impression that the returnees' experiences were in no way negative, but Dauri's next words showed just how difficult transition was. The young Cardassian stated pensively, "At times it _is hard. Bajor gave us a home in spite of what we are, we had friends, many of us were taken into families. We never felt like outcasts. Yet, whenever we heard about the atrocities committed by the Cardassian forces, we reacted like our Bajoran families and friends, with horror and anger. But we did not belong to them in fact. Whenever we looked into a mirror or a window, what we saw reflected was a Cardassian face, reminding us that we were and would always be members of the very people that had tormented the population of Bajor throughout decades. You can imagine that, when we returned here, we were frightened - Cardassians in heritage, but raised like Bajorans. The worst moment was parting from Vedek Serad, even though Gul Melset seemed understanding of our situation and assured us the others would be no different. Upon arrival, we were treated with forebearance, received like family, welcomed, but..." She fell silent remembering, "We do not feel totally at home here, either. We are __Cardassians, but feel strangely alienated even among our people, often feel we belong to Bajor, at times even wish we could return ... It is a problem that cannot be solved easily. When you just came in, ...." Dauri fell silent._

            Vijim agreed. "At telling us about this project Vedek Serad also assured us we would be welcomed and our help accepted with gratitude. We initially agreed to come here for a trial period of six months. After some distrust, which was only normal, we were integrated, taught our heritage, but not pressured to abandon what we had learned to believe and do while on Bajor. As a result, all of us have decided to stay. Yet, it still happens that, when we see Cardassians we do not know, we feel afraid of them."

            With a gesture that encompassed her surroundings, Dauri said openly, "We will _never be able to become truly Cardassian in mind. Kira, we think in Bajoran, our feelings are like those of our adopted people; how can we discard all we have learned in our childhood and replace it by totally different patterns of thought?" The young woman fell silent, then added, her voice low to hide the unevenness, "And what about our own children? How will we manage? If we raise them as we ourselves were raised they, in turn, will be strangers to this world."_

            Kira gently put a hand on Dauri' shoulder, "I know this will not happen. All those here, in Lesana, even though not all of them regret what happened on Bajor, have accepted the responsibility for you, for your future children; they are aware of and understand the conflict between cultures." She decided to be honest, "Losir Damar asked me to intercede. He is concerned, wants to help you in every way he can, and that holds true of the others as well. They have recognized the cruelty involved in abandoning you at withdrawal, indifferent as to possible consequences."

            They then spoke of other concerns, reconstruction, the establishment of agriculture, basic industry and an educational system. For moments at a time, these people did not seem so alien to Kira; they expressed the same concerns as her own people had right after the Cardassian withdrawal. After some hours she left pensively; when she went into Garak's house, Delhin and Losir were already there, but did not ask any questions, knowing she would tell them what they needed to know in good time.

            On the last day, she discussed the problem with Losir Damar and Garak. Garak did not say much, only replied, "You see the conflict. Our principle of 'A child without parents has no rights in society' was the reason for abandoning these people in the first place. Now we have to accept the consequences, make transition as easy for them as possible. The next generation will feel this is home."

            Losir added, "And all _we can do is accept them as they are; they have done so much. The decision to leave these young people behind was not ours to make. Central Command dictated what was to be. I was a member of that institution, but we were not asked our opinion." In the distance, the group saw Delhin Melset walking over to a house together with one of the returnees, both absorbed in conversation. "My wife was in the Order - not even they learned of the decision until years later - the Kotran Pa'dar case."_

            Garak agreed, "It was the incident with Rugal Pa'dar that made it clear to me as well, forcing all of us to recognize just what was happening to those children. Their Bajoran parents and educators did not abuse them in any way, but, as Dr. Bashir pointed out, developing fear and hate of your own heritage, something you cannot change, is a form of unrelenting mental torment no one should have to experience. We never considered that factor, caught up as we were in our rigid system of traditional Cardassian ethics. It was Bashir, a Federation doctor, who made me think, whose reactions forced me to realize a few things."

            The next day they departed for Loo'Wess; it was time for Kira to return to Deep Space 9. Garak and she did not speak on the way to the terminal, both were too preoccupied with what they had seen, by the other's perspective of the past days.

            At the beamup point, Garak gave Kira a padd. "This is for Gul Melset. Perhaps it is best you hand it over to her after your return from Bajor. As you know, she, Vedeks Levo and Nilga will be picked up at Terok'Nor before proceding to Bajor. This padd, to be more specific, contains a record of the trial and the testimony given, the verdict, and some details on ongoing projects that are not under the jurisdiction of SFHS. They may interest her. As you know, we are trying to become independent as quickly as possible now." He met her eyes, "Colonel Kira, I am most grateful to you for having come. Be strong."

            She met his eyes calmly, "Success to your endeavours, Organizer Garak."

****************************

            Two days later, they passed by Deep Space 9 where Vedeks Nilga and Levo beamed up together with Melset. Berak himself met them in the transporter bay to take them to their quarters for the two-hour transit to Bajor.

            Melset was at Gul Berak's side when he contacted Bajoran Central. "Gul Berak requesting permission to assume standard orbit. As per agreement with the Vedek Assembly, I request the coordinates of the beam-down point for the artifacts that are being returned to the Bajoran people."

            The Bajoran to whom he spoke made a gesture Melset recognized as one of thanksgiving and joy, then transmitted the data. Within another ten minutes, the artifacts which Garak had mentioned were to be beamed down to the Monastery of the capital. Little later, Kira, Melset and the station Vedeks materialized just outside the hall, where they were met by Vedeks Yarim and Serad.

            To their astonishment, they found themselves attending an expressly organized Vedek Assembly to which the leaders of all religious orders had been invited. When they entered the assembly hall, Gul Berak said quietly, "Advance no farther. It is for your own safety." Kira quickly translated his advice - Cardassian still evoked the past, especially in these surroundings.

            Berak nodded once at Kira, then spoke into his communicator, "Activate!"

            A pervasive humming began, accompanied by a glittering beaming effect in the further half of the Hall. Gradually, it coalesced into a virtual wall of crates. Berak unobtrusively glanced over at the assembled vedeks, noticed disbelief mingled with anticipation in their expressions. He himself had conflicting emotions. Gratitude for the assistance given by these, as he considered them, purveyors of primitive superstition, but, at the same time, understanding when he recalled the joy he and his contacts had felt at hearing that not all records of their culture had been destroyed. These people were now experiencing the same emotions... Kai Unkteh apparently felt the Cardassian's gaze and gave him a nod and gentle smile - there was no enmity in his eyes ...

            When the beaming process was concluded, the vedeks together with Kai Unkteh could only stare in stunned silence at the vast number of containers that had been sent back from Cardassia, recalling the most brutal suppression, the wholesale destruction of shrines and monasteries, the executions of religious leaders, the attempt to break their people's will by liberating their holiest objects, trying to suppress their beliefs. And now? The objects they had feared lost forever had been returned....

            In the evening, during the official ceremony, there was another surprise. Adopting a posture which most recognized as the Cardassian sign of respect, Gul Berak, who for this occasion had opted for civilian clothing at Gul Melset's advice, addressed the Assembly in a short speech, expressing thanks for the help accorded his people in spite of the past, indirectly giving an inofficial apology for the deeds committed during the Occupation. This speech was held in simple Bajoran, heavily accented, sibilant, but correct, much to the astonished pleasure of those present.

            The reaction of the attendees had been immediate, joyful applause, followed by a prayer to give thanks for the return of the objects. Kira watched Gul Berak surreptitiously, then openly when he did not observe the reaction with a sneer, but inclined his head in a gesture of respect.

            Afterwards, Kai Unkteh, trying to overcome his instinctive reaction to the sight of a Gul in the Hall of Assembly, went over to Berak to explain that the objects would be given a ritual cleansing before being sent to the shrines and monasteries from which they had been taken. The Cardassian officer only replied, again in halting Bajoran, "May this be the first step. I am not authorized to speak for the provisional government, but many of us are hoping for reconciliation."

            Kira was well aware that he was often in contact with Melset, yet, the effort that became apparent in his using the language of a people Cardassians had always considered with only contempt, his respectful stance during the entire ceremony, showed that, at least in the case of some individuals, attitudes were shifting. Vedeks Nilga and Levo had mentioned a prophecy predicting this very development just before beamup. She would have to ask to be shown the appropriate passages...

***********************

            "Finally," Kira could not help sighing when she saw Deep Space 9 appear in space. The week she had spent on Cardassia Prime had been strenuous, not only due to the hours-long sessions before court and the necessity to be present each time it convened, but also because of having to associate with her people's worst enemies; admittedly, there had been no negative events, but the emotional stress remained.

            The tour of inspection, as Garak had insisted on designating it, was far different to what she had expected, showed hope for a new Cardassia. The gratitude most showed was honestly meant; certainly, there were still fears of clandestine attempts at indoctrination as dependence made people more open to influence, but it was obvious there was nothing that validated these concerns.

            This tour had proven interesting, showing her as it had a different aspect of the people she still considered with such strong reservations. Kira had soon decided not to demand an explanation from Garak nor from Melset as to the 'missions' on which they had been sent. That was the past and belonged there alone. It had become obvious to her that the two and their associates were honest in their motivations.

            A voice reported over the intercomm "Docking procedures completed."

            When Kira left her quarters, two Glinns accompanied her and the others to the turbolift where they met Gul Berak. He took them to the airlock, speaking to Melset in a low voice before they exchanged salutes. Just before the group left his cruiser, he grasped Kira's arms in greeting. "You have our gratitude, Colonel Kira. It means much to us all that you found the fortitude to return to Cardassia as a witness to see Revok brought to justice. Without your decision to come, he may well have been set free due to the conditions set by the observers. This will be remembered. Legate Damar chose his allies well."

            "And you have _our thanks - for returning the artifacts, for showing a desire for reconciliation," she replied with a slight smile._

            With that, she walked out into the airlock, then took the lift to get to her quarters where she quickly placed her duffle before heading for Ops to check on developments. No doubt there were enough reports waiting for her to keep her busy for at least two days of double shifts...

++++++++++++++

            Hours later, she went out to the Promenade, relaxing. To her relief, there had been no unexpected occurrences and all was running smoothly. She glanced at the padd she was carrying. _Have to contact Melset. Garak said she was to get it as soon as possible. For the moment, though, she felt reluctant to see her or Traglor who lived in the quarters across from Melset's._

            Rendon Tabor was at Quark's, having his lunch, at catching sight of Kira, he waved at her to join him. She went over and, soon after, Nivra Naphtal came to sit at their table as well. Afterwards, Nivra inquired, "How was it?"

            Kira gave a short report, then said quietly, "I have to admit I still hate Cardassians and always will, even though I have learned not all are the same. The Occupation has left behind too many memories of atrocities and sheer brutality. Yet, when I saw just how much they have already done, and the pride they take in reconstruction - some teams even asked me to inspect a group of new buildings funded with Bajoran aid - they did not seem all that different to us as we were after the withdrawal. Those young Cardassians who were left behind at withdrawal have been fully accepted, are being given support in re-acculturation, the others have recognized their difficulties and are trying to help. And now, when the objects plundered from our shrines were returned - Gul Berak showed only respect and even addressed the Assembly in Bajoran." For a moment she fell silent, "I fear when Melset asked me on Garak's behalf to go to her homeworld, I no longer saw the person with whom we have associated for the past four years, whom we are protecting at Garak's request. All I saw was the _Cardassian. I know she could not help but recognize my reaction, and yet... During transit she was as always. On Bajor, in the Assembly, she sat together with us and had Gul Berak join." Kira added ruefully, with a shake of her head, "I never thought I would ever find myself considering a __viper's feelings."_

            Rendon said quietly, "I assure you she will not hold it against you. Do you think she has forgotten her stay in our village in Rellaketh Province? My brother hated her, wanted to eliminate her, and did not hide it. She accepted the fact. I overheard her tell Vedek Serad, 'Forgiveness _is one of your precepts, but some deeds cannot be forgiven or forgotten.' When Rendon obtained certain information shortly after she had been found, Vedek Serad pleaded with us not to eliminate her; he realized she was one of the few who had the potential to break out of the pattern of contempt for us, and finally understand." The Bajoran shrugged, "The risk was validated."_

            Pensively, Nivra stated, "The one _I neither like nor trust is Traglor. In spite of her mixed-race husband, she still has a degree of contempt for us. Remember the Bajoran she had been assigned as her personal servant so long ago? When I told Melset about it, she was angered and repulsed that Traglor would have agreed to anything like that. She considered a personal servant just that - someone to take care of quarters and clothing, nothing more. Her standards are very close to ours in that respect."_

            With a slight gesture, Kira got up, saying, "She should be in her quarters in the meantime. May as well get it over with. She must be wondering what has happened." She had decided to wait as the trip to Bajor would not have given enough time to view the padd's information, and she knew Melset was giving Berak some last-minute instructions about the Assembly to avoid possible misunderstandings.

            Kira activated the door chime and waited. Moments later, she heard a call of "Enter" and did so.

            "Colonel Kira! It is good to see you. I take it all went well and the traitor has been sentenced?" There was no hesitation, no sign that Kira's attitude had changed anything. "Come in, Colonel, and tell me! Transit and the ceremony on Bajor with all attendant preparations left no time for any kind of exchange."

            The Bajoran accepted the invitation and told her, "Fortunately, Gul Revok did not escape justice, nor did his brother who had granted him shelter. It was not a Cardassian sentence this time, but, considering how Garak felt about his exile, it will be even worse than death."

            Kira held out the padd. "Garak sends you this. He asked me to tell you he will come for a day or two, but still has some unfinished business to complete. I thought it would be best to give it to you after we got back." _May as well get back to routine. "We can meet at Quark's later this evening? There are a few things that may interest you."_

            It was obvious Kira was uncertain, an attitude Melset did not know from her. She held the padd, lost in thought, then said, "One more thing Colonel Kira; I saw how you reacted to me personally at my request you go to Cardassia to attend Gul Revok's trial. It makes no difference. After our respective peoples' relations in the past, it could be no different. Distrust and resentment require generations to overcome; how can anyone expect Bajorans and Cardassians to be friends within a matter of hardly 12 _years after decades of occupation and suppression? No one who was in the Forces or the Order is innocent." With a slight gesture, Melset added, "And I am a Cardassian in every facet of my being, even though I have recognized what a few other peoples have to offer. I thank you for having gone to Cardassia." She met Kira's eyes, "So, it Quark's at 21 hours then? Myssiro, Selon and Daryn want to come, too. As you see, the Bajorans will outnumber the Cardassians …"_

+++++++++++++

            It was roughly three weeks later that Traglor let herself into Melset's quarters as had become her habit when Garak was not there, which was most of the time. Traglor had noticed with some concern that her friend was keeping to herself, her time taken up either by work or rest. Levo had mentioned it to her and Traglor, not incorrectly, assumed it had to do with Garak's 'unfinished business'.

            "Just a moment, Traglor." Melset said in greeting, putting away a set of padds - looking around, Traglor noticed that there were no changes, as if she hardly spent any time at all in her quarters.

            "It has already been over four weeks since the trial," Traglor stated bluntly. "Don't you know anything at all? Hasn't Garak at least sent you a message? I have no idea at all what has happened; that extended silence is unusual, even by his standards."

            The answer was given unwillingly, "No. Kira gave me the padd he sent along. That was the last contact. My parents have inquired, too, as well as the other organizers. Jivan, even though he does not show it, seems to be unhappy about the situation, wants to come back here, afraid that Garak has left us." _May as well go back to my offices. She means well, but I don't want to be pressured for information I do not have._

            With a quick motion, Melset pulled on a Bajoran-style jacket; the offices were kept at Bajoran and human levels of comfort, which meant chilly by her people's standards. She smoothed back her hair and went to the door, ostensibly to begin her shift.

            The reaction was a low hiss and the inquiry, "You just came back an hour ago, Iníki. Don't try to tell me something unexpected has come up." Traglor waited for an answer, and when none was forthcoming, she muttered, "You and Elim, you are one of a kind."

            "Schedules are arranged among ourselves. I only wanted enough time for a short period of rest in between. Of course, _that is now out of the question. As to Garak, Natíma told me he has taken a leave of absence." As she went out, she added, "I will see you this evening, Gul Traglor." With that she ended the conversation and left without another word._

            Traglor watched her walk down the corridor, her pace unhurried, no sign of tension in her stance. _All I know is that Garak has some business to attend to ... She shook her head, __You have not changed at all, hiding your concern, the fact you miss Garak and Jivan..._

+++++++++++++++

            Organizer Feridana Lako had notified Garak that someone was waiting for him at the Centre and would not be discouraged. At his request, she had placed her office at his disposal for a few hours. "Enter." The door opened and, smiling, Ranýk walked over to him without hesitation, attitude arrogant and self-assured.

            "As you can see, Elim, I have returned. Gul Dukat was nowhere to be found. A Bajoran I met knew nothing, only babbled some ridiculous account of a decisive battle between good and evil in the Fire Caves. Those shrinecrawlers know nothing, and what they do know is buried under layers of legends not even a child would believe.." She grinned viciously. "I interrogated that one, but he really had no information on Gul Dukat's whereabouts." Her voice expressed total contempt. "I cannot believe a true Cardassian like Gul Dukat would become involved in such primitive superstition." As an afterthought, she added, "By the way, that Bajoran is still alive. I decided to be generous for once. He wasn't worth the effort."

            Garak's attitude of waiting did not change, nor did he inquire about the outcome of her search. He got up, then stated very quietly, expression cold, distant, "While _you were off on your so-called mission, __we were working incessantly under the worst possible conditions to improve our situation - you left just before the end came ... Perhaps I should suggest you view the reports on what we had to face very closely," was his reaction. He still made no move to welcome her as she had expected, showed no pleasure at seeing her again._

            "Ah, yes! I remember! You and your associates called upon the help of the Federation, the Bajorans..." was the sneering reply. "You have made it possible for enemy forces to scan our planets, to gather information on us. The presence of representatives of those groups can only result in the total ruin of our culture. Tain was right. He should have had your mother killed before your birth, or, at the least, eliminated you rather than to send you into exile. All our installations, even the Order buildings have been opened to offworlders. It is quite obvious to me that the best minds, the true patriots, have been lost."

            _You have not changed at all, have you. Threats, insults, aiming for any weakness to do as much damage as possible... It was exciting once. No longer... He shrugged, not rising to the bait. "Perhaps. But so far, they have not given us any advice nor attempted to re-educate us. Much to the contrary - a specialist saw some of the crushed rods that were lying in a storage room, waiting for disposal. He contacted the advisor before doing anything and, after telling him he was specialized in recuperating information from damaged rods, asked leave to 'give it a try' as he phrased it. He then requested an Order member to observe him to alleviate suspicion. Together, they managed to reconstruct a good amount of data from those rods which we recovered from the Obsidian Order's building. Still under the operative's supervision, the data was transferred directly to our central computer. This human was happy about the success of his work, shared his pleasure about the data that had been preserved. He gave the padd he had used to the observer before willingly submitting to a precautionary search as any Cardassian would have done. asked for not even the most innocuous element of information, saying it was ours and ours alone. That human refused to have his name registered, saying he 'owed one of us a favour'."_

            In a low voice, Garak continued, "The other personnel? They do their work, then leave. Some have even managed to access more aid for us. As to the support, our systems would be dying without it, we would have lost an inestimable number of lives due to the conditions following the initial massacre, lives we could ill afford to lose. We could _not have managed on our own. I know you do not approve, but their help is necessary. Recall the aftermath of the Klingon invasion, the outbreak of Rudellian plague. The Federation gave us assistance but demanded nothing in return. Even Legate Damar who despised Bajorans had the good sense to accept Kira's assistance in forming his cells when he was contacted."_

            "That imbecile! He played right into the hands of the Federation. I wonder, what did _you do? Support him as well? Then go to Federation representatives to beg for help after making this outcome possible by cooperating with him?" With a gesture of contempt, she inquired, "I mustn't forget - is Melset still on Earth or has she gone to Bajor where she belongs? When I picked up that first complement of information while she was at the Centre, her interaction with those Humans, Bajorans and even Klingons stationed at the Centre for Cultural Exchange was as if they had been her equals. The discovery of an ancient city on Bajor - Melset behaved as though it had been the most important event in the Quadrant."_

                "Strangely enough, Tain and Entek were _very gratified at seeing the amount of data she had accessed within so short a time; without her talent for gaining the trust of non-Cardassians it would have been impossible. Gart, a Ferengi contact, said the Klingons had even assigned one of their personnel to protect her from the human staff after an extremely unpleasant incident. As to the city, it __was a most interesting event; shortly after, Captain Sisko had a vision which would have warned us of the impending disaster - __if anyone among us had had the foresight to consider it seriously. You should read about the way it was discovered." His manner shifted to serious again. "To answer your question, Iníki returned immediately after the collapse. We have already been together for over three years."_

            The reaction was a hiss of disbelief, "You can't be serious! You have joined with _that one?" With a derisive laugh, she added, "You must have been desperate for company, my dear Elim!"_

            As Garak watched her walk towards him, thinking he had made a tasteless joke, he thought of the years with Ranýk. They _had been exciting, even exhilarating - her work as an operative had been excellent, they had cooperated exceedingly well, she had loved Cardassia first and foremost, performing her duties without hesitation, using whatever methods were required. Her relation with him had shown the same passion combined with aggression._

            Ranýk saw the subtle shift in his attitude and, encouraged, went over to Garak, made a move to embrace him, "Well, Elim, I am back. You no longer need her." Her voice became persuasive. With a smile, she reached up to lightly touch his neck membranes. "Our connection will be as before, possibly even better. Let Melset turn to her Bajorans for companionship." To her angry disbelief, he grasped her wrists and pulled her hands away.

            "I strongly advise you to keep your distance," was the reply. "I assure you, I mean the warning seriously. We have made our commitment."

            "What knowledge and talents does she have that surpass mine, and what else can she do that is superior to my own abilities? As a liaison, she was rated as an expendable operative, given the more hazardous missions. You were not so easily impressed before. Or is she giving you instruction on how to associate with and manipulate inferior peoples? I can only imagine that the shock of seeing Cardassia brought to its knees has made you soft and weak!" She looked at him evaluatingly. The changes she saw pleased her in spite of her words. Garak had become slender, sinewy, he had dropped the ingratiating attitude of the 'tailor' which he had adopted to avoid suspicion.

            He ignored her words and glance, stayed calm and indifferent. "For one, Tain valued her abilities, considered them invaluable. Then, unlike you, _she was here from the beginning onwards. She departed her posting at once, as did all the exiles and expatriates; she, and they, had only one thought: doing everything possible to recreate our worlds, in spite of personal losses and the associated trauma. __That I call duty to Cardassia, not rushing off to search for the man responsible for all this destruction, for hundreds of millions of deaths." He gazed at her curiously, head slightly to the side. "Tell me, my dear Ranýk. What __was your plan?"_

            Without hesitation, she stated, "Have Gul Dukat reinstated as the ruler of Cardassia, of course. He knew what Cardassia needs to be strong again, acted accordingly. It was dissidents who undermined him, thwarted his plans, derided his vision of unlimited Cardassian power in the Quadrant! His successor Damar was weak, lacked the strength to realize his superior's vision. That one never should have been accepted into the Academy, let alone promoted above Var."

            "Are you that blind, Ranýk? Cardassia had been reduced to a minor element of the Dominion, its territories were no longer its own, but at the disposition of the Founders. Our military no longer fought for Cardassia, only for the Dominion, our fellow Cardassians were reduced to what the Bajorans had been for us: exploitable manpower, to be sacrificed at will. Legate Damar recognized the truth, unflinchingly accepted the consequences of rebellion against an alliance that would have made Cardassia but an unimportant cell in the Dominion Union. His ultimate sacrifice saved us from total assimilation." Garak's voice was even, unmoved, only his eyes briefly showed a flicker of pity. _You thought but of your own agenda - not recognizing the true situation..._

            After some moments, the Cardassian female inquired, slowly realizing exactly what had happened. "Tell me, Elim Garak, the unexplained informational leaks, the devastating defeats towards the end with Federation and Klingon forces appearing where least expected, as happened in the Goralis system... _You were on Deep Space 9, the Joint Military Command of the Federation, of the Klingon and Romulan Empires was there! You and Tain, you had cooperated in creating the codes no doubt used in planning and transmitting strategy." Enraged at comprehending just what had happened, Ranýk lashed out at Garak, caught him a glancing blow to the head._

            With surprising speed that left her no time to react, Garak again caught her wrists; screaming insults, she tried to twist free until he pinned her against the wall, effectively rendering her motionless. "Violence, contempt, eradicating... That is all you ever considered strategy, and a fitting response to any situation... Anyone using other methods was a traitor, weak and contemptible, even though the outcome demonstrated otherwise. Your time as an operative is past. You were unavailable for the attack on the Dominion home world. Tain informed me that he had repeatedly tried to contact you. You were _not there... Now isn't that a most remarkable coincidence? These past four years - you were searching for a traitor worse than any other, who negotiated an Alliance fully knowing in what it would result. Gul Dukat was possessed by an insane obsession for power, had lost the little patriotism he had preserved. Damar recognized what the Alliance meant but honoured Dukat's wish until he could no longer justify what he was doing." He tightened his grip as she renewed her struggles. "I could have you put on trial like Gul Revok and the sentence would be the same, possibly even more severe than exile as you are guilty of dereliction of duty, going AWOL. Perhaps you could have escaped an accusation if you had brought Gul Dukat to answer to his crimes." His expression was now cold, "And you expect me to welcome you back? You, who would instate a power-hungry traitor to lead Cardassia?"_

            She stared up at him, stopped struggling. "You will pay for your words, Elim Garak, I promise you that, and so will Melset and the traitor Damar's son. I am fully informed about your circumstances, as you can see." Her pale blue eyes were cold as she stared up at Garak, obviously wishing she could eliminate him where he stood.

            He did not dignify her threat with a reaction. "Now, for once, you will listen and do so _very carefully to avoid all misunderstandings as I do not have the intention of repeating my words. I will dispense with handing you over to the officers of the court, but __will notify the authorities of your whereabouts. You will be free under one condition: You will leave Cardassia Prime and take up residence on Quinor. They have just begun rebuilding prior to initiating a resettlement programme, so every person is needed there. You can finally perform your duty to Cardassia as all of us have been doing these past four years: no combat, no denouncing or eliminating fellow Cardassians, only hard physical labour and sacrifice to bring Cardassia back to life. Transit will be effected under strict surveillance. You will remain there, __permanently. Should you ever attempt to return to Cardassia Prime or any of the central planets, you will not appreciate the consequences." He saw the cold anger in her eyes, "You will also do well to keep away from Iníki together with our son and anyone else in our family unit. __No communications,__ no padds, __no personal contact of any kind. Is that understood? Any incidents and I will see to it you will pay."_

            "You..." She again struggled wordlessly, unable to suppress her anger and resentment.

            "_You will end this now or I may yet decide otherwise." He spoke into his wrist communicator. "Gul Terkor? I have an uninvited guest who should be removed. I only need the time to give the individual in question some last advice."_

                He released Ranýk and warned her, "In your place, I should avoid making a scandal. You will otherwise lose even your dignity, and that was always very important to you. You certainly do not want to attract too much attention as I fear you have made a number of enemies, many of whom are very much alive, as far as I know. I strongly advise you submit to everything - none of it will prove damaging to you, unlike what you had planned for Gul Melset." After a brief pause for additional impact, Garak added, stressing each word, "There is also the question of actively placing a fellow operative at risk. If that is still not enough, there the aspect of attempted sabotage of a mission must be taken into consideration. That invariably was an act that had the perpetrator facing execution – _public execution. You can thank the Bajorans who let her live that the entire incident was not revealed while Enabran Tain was still alive. He knew Melset's absolute dedication to Cardassia and would have acted accordingly."_

            Within minutes, Terkor entered with two guards, phasers drawn, waiting for Garak's orders. "Take Ranýk Ar'Nøz to the brig and notify Dejar that she has been found. Inform her that this individual is to be equipped with a transponder which will release a fast-working toxin the moment she attempts to have it removed. Then she is to be beamed aboard the next cruiser to Quinor Prime and assigned deconstruction duty - under strictest surveillance. Commander Yildon will be her immediate supervisor and assign her tasks that will keep her occupied with furthering Cardassia's renewal."

            He stepped back and saw Ranýk slump ever so slightly. "You had your choice, you know. Both Iníki and I would have welcomed you back without reservations, appreciated your help in recreating our culture. She, in fact, began inquiries immediately after her return in the hope of finding you even at the cost of possibly being attacked and exposed to your contempt. She always maintained 'Ranýk has skills that are invaluable - we desperately need them now.' She knew exactly what you had repeatedly tried to do to her, but chose to put all this aside for the sake of Cardassia." With a salute, he said, "Succeed. The group of organizers is due to inspect progress on Quinor in roughly 18 months."

            Gul Terkor's men took her in charge and, wordlessly, she turned her back on Garak to leave without a backwards glance.

+++++++++++++++++++

            Two days later, a Bajoran transport docked and Garak beamed down. After reporting to Chief of Security Remosi's office to notify him of his return and that there was no longer any need for surveillance, he quickly walked along the Promenade. Much to his amused annoyance, he was seen by Quark, who gave him a toothy grin. _May as well speak to him. "Sorry, I can't stay right now, only want to thank you for your help." _

            "And what kind of thanks would _that be?" Quark's eyes glittered acquisitively, in anticipation of new opportunity._

            Garak gave him a small padd. "Read this, you may find it quite... profitable. But remember, those offering you this opportunity will find the appropriate kind of revenge should you attempt to take more than what you are being offered." The Ferengi had managed to negotiate export rights for some few goods Cardassia was beginning to produce, and had been asked to establish some contacts. Quark had an entire network spanning the Quadrant, and with his brother Rom as the new Nagus, it had developed even further.

            _Perhaps I can finally proceed without further encounters... His hopes were not to be realized. At entering the corridor of the habitat ring, he met Dax, who smiled up at him, "Good to see you're back, Organizer Garak. Gul Melset's in her quarters, working. However, be prepared to give some explanations after an incident that happened two weeks ago. I take it she was not very pleased at all."_

            He sighed in irritated resignation. _This place is like Lesana , even worse, in fact: you can't do anything without the entire station knowing within minutes... He decided to use the door chime for once and within moments, it slid open. Melset quickly looked down the corridor as had become her habit, then at seeing Garak, she stared up at him, totally surprised, her eyes showing her happiness at his return. All she said after some moments was, "Elim, you are back! Welcome!" She reached up to touch his face before embracing him. For a moment he was reminded of Ziyal's joyful welcome when he had returned from the Gamma Quadrant after the Obsidian Order – Tal Shiar debacle and gently returned Melset's embrace..._

            "All has been resolved. I take it you have seen the account of the trial. There was one last element to see to, and now that it has been accomplished, I will spend two days here before returning to Cardassia Prime. In another four months, we are hoping to begin a very modest amount of export."

            . "Traglor and I were concerned that there might have been an accident - there is still unexploded ordnance from the Dominion war, and there _have been massive detonations with further victims. As far as I know, there are also some individuals who still support Gul Revok's and Gul Dukat's plans, and they consider Gul Revok a victim of conspiracy."_

            Keeping an arm around her waist as they went into their quarters, Garak replied to her unspoken query, his voice barely audible, "It_ was ordnance of sorts, organic, however, and quite hazardous. I have seen to its defusing. Chief Remosi has been informed as well that there is no more threat."_

            Melset did not react to this news, only stated calmly, "I know you were having me observed at all moments. Whenever I set foot outside my quarters, someone or another was nearby. I also found out purely by chance that even the conduits were secured; unfortunately, no one bothered to inform me. I got a rather unpleasant surprise when I tried to get to my office without being trailed." _No doubt that little incident provided the Bajoran security personnel with quite an amount of entertainment, even though none of them laughed when they discovered me._

            She had been crawling along a conduit leading directly to her offices when she had tripped an alarm. Having sensed the power surge, Melset had flattened herself against the floor in the last moment, so that she only received a mild shock that nevertheless had left her lying there, dazed. Summoned by the intruder alert that had been set off, the security personnel had entered the passage, phasers drawn, only to be faced by a dishevelled and thoroughly outraged Cardassian who had demanded just what was going on.

            Together, they settled in the living area and, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened, spoke of progress reports and Jivan's training. Melset told Garak that Kira had been very uncomfortable for some time until she had addressed the problem. "She thought that her instinctive response to me personally and your request had been offensive." Melset shook her head, "I only told her that her reaction was understandable after the past, then told her about Andyra." She fell silent before continuing. "I never realized just how much had been liberated from Bajor. I knew about the strip-mining, the exploitation of the people. If I think of the storage bay of Berak's cruiser... it was nearly filled to capacity."

            "We have much to answer for, that is undeniable, but Gul Berak's effort seems to have made quite an impression, according to what I have heard in transmissions and from mutual friends. To change the subject, there is some very good news; perhaps you already know about it as you are involved in SFHS' programmes, we can return four of the industrial replicators in another half year and the last camp in Loo'Wess has been dissolved, exactly on schedule."


End file.
